Captive
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Dans un monde où Harry Potter est mort et où Voldemort a triomphé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres règne en maître sur le monde sorcier comme moldu, dirige son empire d'une poigne de fer et se montre intransigeant envers tous ceux qui tentent de lui résister. C'est dans ce monde que vit Jade, une Moldue qui a été faite prisonnière par les Mangemorts.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, les ami(e)s!_

_Ca faisait clairement trop longtemps que je ne vous avais pas posté une petite histoire^^_

_Celle-ci est d'ailleurs une toute petite histoire de 6 chapitres avec pour personnages principaux Severus Rogue et une OC._

_**Rating M** pour violence et contenu sexuel explicite, donc attention à vos petits yeux ;-)_

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre!_

_Excellente lecture à vous!_

* * *

**Captive**

**Chapitre 1**

C'en était fini de sa liberté. Elle le savait. Elle s'était fait prendre. Bêtement en plus… Quelle idée de revenir pour secourir un chat ? Elle était en temps de guerre. Des gens mourraient et étaient faits prisonniers par ces hommes vêtus de capes noires et de masques effrayants, tous les jours. Alors pourquoi revenir sur ses pas pour un stupide animal ?

Elle grimaça tandis que deux de ces "fameux" Mangemorts la traînaient jusqu'aux geôles de Lord Voldemort, celui qui s'était autoproclamé maître du monde sorcier et moldu par la même occasion.

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu faire autrement. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser ce chat mourir brûlé vif dans l'incendie de cette maison. Elle avait un bien trop grand cœur – tout le monde le lui avait déjà dit – et c'est ce qui l'avait perdu…

C'était vraiment stupide et désolant… Elle qui avait survécu à l'attaque de sa maison, elle qui était sortie vivante de cet enfer, elle qui, sans le moindre pouvoir magique, avait tout fait pour tenter de venir en aide à ses parents et à ses frères – malheureusement pour elle, sans résultat – puis était parvenue à échapper aux griffes des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu sa liberté pour un pauvre petit matou.

« Entre là-dedans ! » s'exclama l'un des deux hommes qui la tenaient en la poussant à l'intérieur d'une cellule où se trouvaient déjà quatre autres jeunes filles.

Sous la force de sa poussée, Jade trébucha et tomba à genoux, incapable d'amortir sa chute puisque ses mains avaient été liées par un enchantement.

Les deux Mangemorts se moquèrent de sa chute, lui envoyèrent encore l'un ou l'autre Doloris pour se défouler puis refermèrent la porte et remontèrent à l'étage pour aller prendre un whisky bien mérité après avoir levé le sort d'Entrave.

La jeune fille se redressa péniblement, encore secouée par ce satané maléfice de malheur qui vous donnait envie de mourir pour abréger vos souffrances, et observa ses compagnes d'infortune.

Elles étaient toutes plus ou moins dans le même état qu'elle : des vêtements déchirés, des taches de sang, des blessures un peu partout et des traces de larmes qui avaient dessiné des sillons sur leurs joues salies.

Jade fit brièvement connaissance avec elles en se présentant, en leur demandant leur nom et leur âge, en les interrogeant pour savoir si elles étaient des sorcières ou de simples humaines comme elle…

Il apparut que deux d'entre elles étaient des sorcières dont les parents et elles-mêmes se battaient dans ce qu'il restait de l'Ordre du Phénix contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et les deux autres des Moldues qui subissaient seulement la colère du Lord Noir et de ses sbires. Elles étaient toutes les cinq à peu près dans la même tranche d'âge : Jade qui était la plus jeune avait 17 ans et Hannah, la plus âgée, en avait 22. Elles s'étaient toutes faites capturer par des Mangemorts et Mary, qui était la première à avoir été emmenée dans ce cachot, était là depuis environ cinq jours.

La jeune fille leur demanda encore si elles avaient reçu à manger depuis qu'elles étaient là et elles secouèrent la tête négativement avant d'ajouter qu'elles avaient juste droit à un peu d'eau une fois par jour. Elle grimaça face à leur réponse et s'abstint de les interroger sur les traitements qu'elles subissaient ou le sort qui leur était réservé, ne voulant pas s'alarmer et faire des cauchemars par avance.

Jade et ses compagnes restèrent dans le noir et le silence le plus complet durant deux jours car on vint deux fois leur porter de l'eau et les sortir de leur prison pour les battre.

C'était véritablement horrible. Des Mangmorts venaient les chercher dans leur geôle, à tour de rôle, et ils les menaient dans une salle de torture où elles étaient enchaînées, fouettées, battues, torturées à l'aide de sortilèges et insultées durant un temps qui lui paraissait vraiment long. Le moment où elles attendaient et entendaient leurs camarades crier de douleur était presque aussi pénible que celui qu'elles passaient en compagnie de leurs bourreaux à être torturées…

Le troisième jour, voyant que l'état de Mary, qui n'avait rien avalé depuis près d'une semaine, avait empiré et qu'elle n'était même plus capable de se redresser, quand les deux Mangemorts arrivèrent pour leur donner de l'eau, la jeune fille se leva et alla courageusement à leur rencontre, alors que toutes avaient reculé dans le coin opposé en entendant la porte grincer avant de s'ouvrir.

« Oh, oh, oh ! s'exclama l'un des deux hommes en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ?

\- Monsieur, Mary ne va pas bien du tout, déclara-t-elle en désignant sa compagne du doigt. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu à manger. Il faut lui donner quelque chose rapidement, sinon elle va mourir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, qu'elle meure ou qu'elle vive ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un rictus moqueur.

\- Je suppose que si vous nous gardez ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison et que vous voulez que l'on soit en vie, sinon vous nous auriez tuées au lieu de nous ramener dans ces cachots, répliqua-t-elle, logique.

\- Mais c'est qu'on est futée pour une petite Moldue ! se moqua l'autre homme en se rapprochant d'elle et en la reluquant des pieds à la tête. Et pas vilaine du tout, en plus ! »

Jade avala difficilement sa salive suite à sa réplique mais elle tint bon, elle soutint leurs regards et ne recula pas malgré le peu de confiance et la peur qu'ils lui inspiraient.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu es prête à faire pour avoir un peu de bouffe ? demanda soudain le Mangemort en l'attrapant à la gorge et en empoignant l'un de ses seins de son autre main.

\- Rien. Vous devez la nourrir pour qu'elle reste en vie, rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de garder son calme et de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Avec de l'eau, vous pouvez tenir quinze jours sans manger, lui apprit le second homme, qui observait la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple spectacle.

\- Alors, chérie, tu veux toujours négocier ? interrogea l'autre qui malaxait brutalement sa poitrine et qui l'avait acculée contre l'un des murs de la cellule pour se presser contre elle.

\- Je… Non… répondit-elle tristement. Je… Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît… implora-t-elle d'une voix faible, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues pour y tracer de nouveaux sillons.

\- T'as vu ça ? demanda-t-il à son compagnon, amusé. Cette gosse reste polie en toute occasion ! » ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire gras.

L'autre se joignit à son rire et l'écouta poursuivre :

« Allez, Wilkes ! Prends-en une, toi aussi, et profite un peu ! Personne n'en saura rien ! »

Le dénommé Wilkes sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de cette proposition, et, n'attendant pas qu'il se décide, l'homme aboya à l'adresse de Jade :

« À genoux, chienne ! »

Il lui donna un grand coup dans l'estomac à l'aide de son genou et la jeune fille tomba par terre devant lui, pliée en deux, en se tenant le ventre.

« Tu veux de la bouffe ? demanda-t-il encore, sadique, tout en ouvrant sa robe et en déboutonnant avidement son pantalon. Je vais t'en donner, moi ! Tiens, prends ça ! » ordonna-t-il une fois qu'il eut sorti son membre de son caleçon.

Jade détourna la tête en pleurant mais le Mangemort se rapprocha d'elle pour lui mettre son engin dans la figure et il exigea fermement en l'attrapant par les cheveux et en tirant dessus :

« Voilà de la saucisse ! Suce-la, salope !

\- Non… protesta-t-elle, tremblante de peur, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

\- Oh, si ! Tu vas la sucer, sinon je t'écartèle ! » menaça-t-il, dangereux.

Son instinct de survie lui criant de faire ce que cet abominable personnage demandait et refusant de souffrir encore plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà dans la chambre de torture, elle consentit finalement à tourner son visage vers lui et à prendre son sexe en bouche.

« Je t'avertis : si tu me mords, je t'arrache la tête ! la prévint-il en tirant encore sur ses cheveux. Maintenant, suce ! »

La jeune fille accéda alors à sa requête malgré le dégoût que ça lui inspirait et le haut-le-cœur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et elle entendit que l'autre homme s'était finalement décidé, ayant sans doute trouvé l'idée excellente, et infligeait le même traitement à Joy.

Son tortionnaire grognait de plaisir et de satisfaction, il enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de son crâne, tirait sur ses cheveux et la poussait vers son sexe tandis que lui-même imprimait des mouvements de bassin afin d'entrer et de sortir de sa bouche de plus en plus vite. Il allait de plus en plus loin dans sa gorge et Jade, dont ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, pensa qu'il allait finir par l'étouffer, s'il n'arrêtait pas bientôt.

Heureusement pour elle, avant que cet être répugnant ne puisse atteindre l'orgasme et ne se déverse dans sa bouche, une femme s'écria soudain en faisant sursauter les deux Mangemorts :

« Gibbon ! Wilkes ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Heu… Rien… répondit Wilkes en fourrant rapidement son sexe dans son pantalon et en remettant sa robe par-dessus.

\- On leur apprenait une chose ou l'autre, répliqua Gibbon en se rhabillant lui aussi et en repoussant brutalement Jade.

\- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! cria-t-elle, folle de rage. Le maître a bien dit que personne ne devait les toucher de cette façon ! Elles ne sont pas pour vous ! Mais bien pour des hommes qui les méritent vraiment !

\- On ne les a pas baisées, on a juste visité un peu leurs petites bouches, se défendit Gibbon en souriant bêtement.

\- Ferme-la ! ordonna-t-elle avant de lui asséner une grande gifle. Rhabillez-vous correctement, bande de babouins en rut, et aidez-moi à les amener dans la salle de réception ! C'est aujourd'hui que le maître les offre à ses meilleurs lieutenants.

\- Alors, Bella, toi aussi tu as droit à l'une de ces filles ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Gibbon, amusé, alors que Wilkes ne disait plus rien.

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Moi, j'ai droit à quelque chose de bien mieux… » répondit-elle, mystérieuse.

Les trois Mangemorts se chargèrent des jeunes filles et les conduisirent à travers les différentes pièces pour les mener finalement dans la salle de réception.

C'était une salle immense au sol de marbre noir, les murs étaient blancs et tous les meubles étaient de couleur noire. Il y avait une énorme cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu de bois et au bout de la pièce, sur une estrade à laquelle on accédait par un tapis rouge sang qui traversait toute la salle, se trouvait un gigantesque trône composé de centaines de crânes humains.

Jade frissonna d'horreur en songeant qu'il s'agissait probablement de vrais crânes, elle baissa la tête et s'agenouilla avec ses compagnes quand les Mangemorts le leur ordonnèrent, et elles s'alignèrent toutes devant le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les observait avec répulsion en caressant la tête de son horrible serpent.

Le maître du monde se leva de son siège et passa devant elles, relevant tantôt un menton pour voir leur visage, tirant un peu sur leurs guenilles comme pour les rendre plus présentables et soupirant de dépit en secouant lentement la tête.

« Messieurs, déclara-t-il soudain de sa voix aigüe et glacée. Si j'ai fait venir ces misérables créatures dans cette pièce, c'est pour vous en faire cadeau. Vous êtes tous les cinq de fidèles lieutenants, vous me servez loyalement depuis plus de cinq ans et vous méritez donc un petit bonus.

\- Merci, Maître, répondirent-ils de concert.

\- Vous allez pouvoir choisir vous-même votre captive et vous pourrez en faire ce que bon vous semble. »

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva dans la salle et Voldemort réinstaura le silence en déclarant :

« Severus, je te laisse choisir en premier. Laquelle veux-tu ? »

Rogue s'avança alors vers les cinq jeunes filles pour les examiner.

Parmi elles, se trouvaient Miss Abbot ainsi que Miss Quirke, qui étaient toutes deux élèves à Poudlard autrefois et à qui il avait donné cours de potions. Sachant ce qu'il serait probablement forcé de leur faire subir, il était hors de question qu'il choisisse l'une d'elles.

Il observa ensuite les trois autres, qui étaient certainement des Moldues, étant donné qu'il ne les avait jamais vues de sa vie. Elles avaient toutes l'air terrifiées et deux d'entre elles avaient des traces de larmes fraîches sur leurs pommettes salies. Malgré ses larmes, une seule ne pleurait pas bruyamment et regardait fixement devant elle, comme résignée. Elle semblait être la plus jeune de leur groupe pourtant…

« Celle-ci, déclara-t-il finalement en désignant Jade de la tête.

\- Parfait, excellent choix, Severus, s'amusa le mage noir. Lève-toi et suis ton nouveau maître ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement à la jeune fille.

Jade obéit immédiatement, se redressa et planta son regard vert dans celui de l'homme qui l'avait choisie, comme on choisit une pièce de viande chez un boucher, avant de le suivre et de se poster devant lui sur ses indications tacites.

Malefoy, Yaxley et Dolohov choisirent ensuite leur captive l'un après l'autre et Greyback prit celle qui restait puis Voldemort leva sa baguette dans leur direction et déclara en lançant son sortilège :

« Ces esclaves sont liées à vous pour la vie. Si vous mourez, elles mourront aussi. Par contre, si elles meurent, vous continuerez de vivre. Ça évitera des tentatives de meurtre de leur part car, si elles vous tuent, elles mourront également.

\- Merci, Maître, acquiescèrent-ils tous.

\- Allons ! Maintenant, montez à l'étage et prenez possession d'elles ! ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en retroussant ses lèvres. Il faut leur montrer qui commande ! »

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent d'un rire gras, excepté Severus, et ils partirent tous vers l'étage en tirant ou en poussant les jeunes filles, qui sanglotaient déjà en comprenant ce qui les attendait, ou encore, dans le cas de Rogue, en lui faisant un signe de tête pour lui dire d'avancer devant lui.

Jade, qui était la seule à ne pas pleurer, souffla par le nez en repensant à une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère quelques années plus tôt, quand ces sorciers de l'Ombre avaient commencé à s'en prendre régulièrement à eux, les Moldus, en les torturant, les enlevant, les violant et les tuant.

_« Tu ne dois pas leur résister, Jade, avait expliqué sa mère à la jeune fille de 15 ans qu'elle était alors. S'ils t'ont capturée et que tu es certaine que tu ne peux pas leur échapper, tu dois obéir et les laisser faire. C'est la seule façon de survivre._

_\- Mais, maman, je ne vais tout de même pas… avait-elle voulu protester._

_\- Se faire violer est quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux, Jade, l'avait-elle interrompue. Moins tu résistes et moins tu auras mal. Si tu arrives à te détendre, à ne pas te crisper et à te laisser faire, tu n'auras peut-être même pas mal du tout._

_\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? avait-elle demandé, les larmes aux yeux._

_\- Parce que je vois bien comment le monde évolue, je vois que la situation empire de jour en jour et je veux que tu sois préparée à toutes ces horreurs. Je veux que tu puisses survivre, même si je ne suis plus là, avait déclaré la femme, déterminée._

_\- Tu as dit la même chose aux garçons ?_

_\- Oui mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils m'écouteront… Toi, je sais que tu le feras. Tu es une jeune fille intelligente, Jade, tu sais que j'ai raison. »_

_La jeune fille avait acquiescé et enlacé sa mère, avant de descendre avec elle dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner._

« Entrez là », ordonna soudain le sorcier en la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Jade s'exécuta et pénétra dans une grande chambre à coucher décorée luxueusement avec un immense lit qui trônait au centre, paré de riches draps de soie, à proximité duquel elle s'arrêta.

Rogue entra derrière elle et referma la porte à clé avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui patientait sagement debout devant lui.

Il la détailla pendant plusieurs secondes, observant ses cheveux bruns et ondulés qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses épaules, ses yeux en amande d'un vert étincelant qui le fixaient résolument, les traits fins et délicats de son visage, la blancheur de sa peau mais aussi l'état de ses vêtements déchirés et les blessures qui parsemaient son corps.

« Enlevez vos vêtements », exigea-t-il tout à coup.

N'ayant pas immédiatement réalisé qu'il s'adressait à elle, perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta et recula légèrement quand elle le vit approcher en répétant, menaçant :

« Enlevez vos vêtements !

\- Oui, pardon », répliqua-t-elle en faisant ce qu'il ordonnait.

Elle laissa tomber sa chemise déchirée à ses pieds, ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, déboutonna son jeans, dont elle se débarrassa également, et se redressa en jetant un œil à l'homme une fois qu'il ne lui resta plus que ses sous-vêtements.

« Faites un tour sur vous-même », exigea-t-il en observant attentivement son corps et les plaies qui le recouvraient.

Jade tourna lentement sur elle-même, lui faisant voir son dos que le fouet avait littéralement déchiqueté, puis elle reprit sa position initiale face à lui.

Subitement, elle entendit les cris déchirants de ses compagnes d'infortune s'élever depuis les chambres voisines. Ses yeux s'arrondirent, sous le choc, son rythme cardiaque augmenta et elle reporta son attention sur l'homme en noir, qui ne l'avait toujours pas touchée.

Il pointa sa baguette magique vers elle, qui ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un Doloris, puis elle les rouvrit en se rendant compte que rien ne s'était passé. Enfin, si : il l'avait simplement débarrassée de la saleté, du sang et de la crasse qui la recouvraient.

« Vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence, intrigué.

\- Si, Monsieur, je suis terrifiée, répondit-elle en toute honnêteté.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- 17 ans, répliqua-t-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux après avoir entendu un grand _bang !_ dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Êtes-vous vierge ? s'enquit-il encore d'une voix neutre.

\- Oui… » murmura-t-elle faiblement en baissant la tête.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que non, que tout un troupeau de garçons lui était passé dessus avant lui mais, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait senti qu'il valait bien mieux lui dire la stricte vérité.

Rogue grimaça tandis qu'elle regardait ses pieds puis il lui ordonna :

« Allez sous la couverture et enlevez vos sous-vêtements. »

Jade hocha la tête, rejoignit le lit, se glissa sous la couette et retira son soutien-gorge ainsi que sa culotte à l'abri de son regard avant de les laisser tomber à côté du lit.

Severus soupira et il se déshabilla à son tour en prenant soin de plier ses vêtements et de les déposer sur le dos d'une chaise puis il rejoignit finalement le lit et s'y glissa avec elle.

La respiration de Jade s'accéléra quand il posa une main sur son flanc et elle ferma les yeux quand elle le vit approcher son visage du sien.

Malgré la délicatesse avec laquelle il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la relative douceur de ses baisers, la jeune fille ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues roses, silencieuses.

Elle le laissa approfondir le baiser, parcourir son corps de ses mains, caressant tantôt sa poitrine, son visage, son ventre, ses cuisses, ses épaules ou ses fesses, se presser contre elle avec sa verge tendue… Elle supporta tout sans broncher.

Pourtant, à l'intérieur, elle voulait crier, se rebeller, lui hurler d'arrêter. Elle n'en fit rien. Appliquant sagement les conseils de sa mère. Se demandant si elle allait quand même avoir mal. Priant pour qu'il ne la fasse pas souffrir exprès, après l'avoir amadouée par une façade de gentillesse et de douceur. Elle savait que les Mangemorts pouvaient se montrer fourbes et retors et elle refusait de lui accorder sa confiance, même si, pour le moment, il paraissait relativement calme et tendre.

Soudain, elle s'aperçut que la main de l'homme se rapprochait dangereusement de son sexe et elle se crispa quand elle sentit un doigt s'insinuer en elle. Puis, songeant aux paroles de sa mère, elle souffla et tenta de se détendre progressivement.

Elle avait raison… se dit-elle, à moitié soulagée, tandis que le Mangemort entrait et sortait lentement son index de son antre chaud.

Il introduisit peu à peu un deuxième puis un troisième doigt tout en massant sa petite boule de chair de son pouce et en embrassant, léchant et suçotant ses tétons, dans le but de lui faire produire de la cyprine afin de faciliter la pénétration mais, malgré tous ses efforts de préparation, le vagin de la jeune fille restait relativement sec.

Elle ne voulait pas de lui et, bien qu'elle le laissât faire sans se débattre, crier, hurler ou pleurer comme les autres, qu'il entendait toujours dans les chambres voisines, elle n'éprouvait aucun plaisir et ne produisait pas suffisamment de sécrétions.

Il enleva alors ses doigts en grimaçant légèrement, sachant que ça allait être douloureux pour elle, se positionna au-dessus d'elle en lui faisant écarter ses cuisses le plus possible, frotta son gland recouvert de liquide préséminal contre son entrée puis il poussa doucement pour entrer en elle sans la blesser.

« Ah… » gémit-elle en fermant fortement ses paupières tout en sentant ses chairs s'écarter de plus en plus pour accueillir cet hôte étranger.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour essayer de le repousser et tenta de reculer et de se soustraire à lui mais elle entendit subitement l'homme, qui s'était arrêté, lui conseiller pour son plus grand étonnement en la maintenant fermement en place :

« Ne faites pas ça, vous allez vous faire mal. Soufflez et détendez-vous. »

Jade ouvrit ses paupières pour plonger son regard vert dans le sien et il lui demanda en caressant doucement son visage d'une main :

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Jade, répondit-elle, sous le choc de sa question et de son geste d'apaisement.

\- C'est bientôt terminé, Jade », déclara-t-il alors avant de l'embrasser et de terminer sa progression dans son corps.

Il s'immobilisa quelques instants en elle pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui puis il commença à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et contrôlé, avant d'accélérer peu à peu la cadence, puis de se décharger dans son ventre, quelques minutes plus tard, en poussant un grognement rauque.

La jeune fille, essoufflée et les joues roses, observa l'homme qui était couché sur elle puis elle le vit se redresser, ferma les yeux en le sentant se retirer et elle le regarda se lever avant de le voir se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il revint vers elle environ cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un pyjama noir, et lui demanda :

« Désirez-vous prendre un bain ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, reconnaissante qu'il lui permette de se laver après ça.

\- Venez, dans ce cas. »

Jade passa en position assise, se rapprocha du bord du lit, toujours sous la couverture, en grimaçant puis lui lança un regard de détresse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il alors en captant son message.

\- Je… J'ai un peu mal et je ne crois pas que je saurais me lever et marcher déjà maintenant », expliqua-t-elle brièvement en posant inconsciemment une main sur le bas de son ventre.

Rogue retourna dans la salle de bain puis il revint vers elle, enleva la couverture derrière laquelle elle se cachait toujours, provoquant un léger sursaut de surprise de sa part, passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos et l'emporta jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

Là, il la déposa doucement dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et déclara :

« Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance et que vous n'allez pas tenter de vous noyer. Il y a du savon, du shampoing et des huiles à votre disposition. Prévenez-moi quand vous avez terminé. »

Et il quitta la pièce en la laissant seule et abasourdie par son discours.

La jeune fille se lava lentement, soulagée de sentir l'eau chaude apaiser sa douleur au ventre et détendre les muscles de ses cuisses, puis elle essaya de se redresser d'elle-même et de sortir toute seule de la baignoire mais, n'ayant pas mangé depuis bientôt quatre jours, le manque de nourriture associé à sa récente « activité physique » se fit ressentir et elle retomba lourdement dans la baignoire, provoquant un grand _splash_ et sûrement un coup bleu sur sa fesse gauche.

Alarmé par le bruit, le Mangemort arriva précipitamment dans la salle de bain et la découvrit dans l'eau qui se frottait le postérieur en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? interrogea-t-il abruptement.

\- J'ai essayé de me relever toute seule… » répondit-elle piteusement.

Severus soupira d'irritation, vida la baignoire, sécha la jeune fille d'un coup de baguette, alla chercher quelque chose dans une armoire puis ordonna en revenant vers elle :

« Levez les bras. »

Jade obéit et il lui enfila une nuisette en satin violette, qui était le premier vêtement qui lui était tombé sous la main parmi tous ceux qu'il y avait dans ces placards pour assouvir les désirs et les fantasmes des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et de la ramener dans la chambre pour la déposer sur le grand lit.

« Couchez-vous et dormez », décréta-t-il en faisant le tour du lit, avant de soulever la couverture et de s'installer de l'autre côté.

La jeune fille se glissa sous la couette et s'enfonça dans les oreillers en serrant le drap de lit entre ses mains et en entendant toujours avec horreur les autres filles hurler de douleur, pleurer et supplier tandis que leurs bourreaux ricanaient, criaient des ordres ou les frappaient.

« Monsieur ? interpela-t-elle subitement après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de silence troublé par ces bruits terrifiants.

\- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'ils vont les tuer ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix tremblante.

\- Je ne pense pas. Ils voudront sans doute les garder en vie pour qu'elles puissent encore leur servir plus tard, répondit-il, pragmatique.

\- C'est horrible de les entendre… »

Severus ne répondit rien, il tendit son bras pour attraper sa baguette magique et jeta un sortilège pour empêcher les bruits extérieurs de pénétrer les murs de leur chambre, avant de la reposer sur la table de chevet.

« Merci, Monsieur.

\- Tu dois m'appeler Maître, rétorqua-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'adresser à lui de n'importe quelle façon.

\- Merci, Maître », se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt, sans se formaliser.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et vous aura donné envie de connaître la suite!_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu, aimé et commenté le premier chapitre de cette histoire._

_Merci aussi à Guest et à Ange pour leurs reviews! Ange, tu vas vite savoir quel est le pire dans ce chapitre… _

_Voici donc le deuxième ;-)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Severus n'avait pas bien dormi.

Il dormait mal depuis des années maintenant, depuis que Potter avait été terrassé par Voldemort et que le monde avait plongé dans le chaos le plus total, mais obliger cette jeune fille innocente à coucher avec lui avait encore aggravé le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis plus de vingt ans.

Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de continuer à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Albus et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des résistants étaient morts. C'était la seule façon de survivre : faire croire qu'il était d'accord et commettre des atrocités avec les autres en feignant de trouver ça normal.

Enfin, une autre solution aurait été de retourner sa veste et de se battre pour le salut de tous mais il savait que c'était peine perdue et puis il était bien trop fatigué pour résister. Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie ni de conviction pour ça…

Il se leva du lit, sans remarquer que Jade était elle aussi réveillée, et il s'habilla avant de fouiller dans la penderie à la recherche de vêtements pour sa captive.

La jeune fille non plus n'avait pas bien dormi.

Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil, tourmentée par ces jours passés dans les geôles, la torture, le manque de nourriture, les cris des autres filles et les bruits horribles qu'elle entendait dans les chambres voisines ainsi que la sensation désagréable d'avoir perdu quelque chose en laissant cet homme la toucher et la prendre de cette façon.

Pourtant, ce n'était quand même pas le pire des salauds, se dit-elle en l'observant discrètement soupirer devant des tenues tout aussi indécentes et ridiculement provocantes les unes que les autres.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais eu d'expérience sexuelle avant ce soir-là mais sa mère lui avait expliqué les choses et elle savait que cet homme avait fait son possible pour la mettre en condition, tenter de la détendre et lui éviter de souffrir. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal. Il s'était d'ailleurs arrêté en pleine action pour lui dire de ne pas bouger et de se calmer un peu. Il avait cherché à l'apaiser en caressant doucement son visage et en embrassant ses lèvres. Il avait rapidement mis fin à son calvaire, lui avait permis de se nettoyer et ne l'avait plus touchée, la laissant dormir paisiblement, après ça.

« Bon sang ! Ce n'est quand même pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup, énervé, en balançant une autre robe digne d'une prostituée par terre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Maître ? » s'enquit alors la jeune fille, poussée par sa curiosité, en se redressant.

Severus se tourna vivement vers elle, surpris qu'elle soit réveillée, puis il répondit en continuant de fouiller l'armoire :

« Il n'y a aucune tenue décente là-dedans ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous faire porter l'une de ces horreurs au risque de voir les autres baver devant vous ! »

Jade écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, songeant qu'elle avait probablement dû tomber sur le seul Mangemort avec un semblant de conscience et de bienséance, et elle demanda, hésitante :

« Je… Je ne peux pas remettre mes propres vêtements ?

\- Ils sont fichus, répliqua-t-il aussitôt sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

\- Je… Je croyais que vous pouviez tout réparer et transformer avec votre magie… » murmura-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle-même.

Rogue se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle, lentement, se disant qu'il était vraiment stupide de ne pas y avoir songé lui-même, il s'empara d'une robe grise, qui était entièrement transparente et laissait la poitrine découverte, et la modifia d'un simple coup de baguette pour la rendre convenable.

Satisfait de son œuvre, il prit des sous-vêtements au hasard dans un tiroir et s'avança vers elle pour déposer les vêtements sur le lit en déclarant :

« Habillez-vous avec ça. Vous pouvez aller dans la salle de bain, si vous le préférez. Je vous attends pour sortir d'ici.

\- Oui, Maître. Merci », répliqua-t-elle en prenant les habits avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle d'eau.

Severus ne patienta que quelques minutes avant de la voir réapparaître et s'approcher timidement de lui.

« Vous avez un problème ? interrogea-t-il, sceptique, en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces grandes robes et… je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'arrière, lui avoua-t-elle alors, gênée.

\- Tournez-vous », exigea-t-il alors.

Jade s'exécuta et l'homme boutonna habilement le dos de sa robe, habitué depuis des années à ces problèmes de boutons.

« Merci, Maître.

\- Venez à présent et restez bien près de moi », ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit son maître dans les couloirs de cette grande demeure jusqu'à parvenir dans une immense salle au centre de laquelle une table garnie de pâtisseries, de gâteaux, de fruits, de pains, d'œufs et de nourriture en tous genres trônait.

Lord Voldemort y était déjà attablé avec Bellatrix, qui lui souriait, béate d'admiration, Malefoy qui était là avec Hannah, qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, le visage fermé et les mains tremblantes, et Dolohov et Yaxley, dont les captives s'étaient regroupées contre un mur et qui avaient l'air d'animaux effrayés.

« Ah, te voilà, Severus ! s'exclama Voldemort pour l'accueillir. Alors, comment trouves-tu ton esclave ?

\- Très bien, Maître, répondit-il en s'inclinant tout en faisant un discret signe à Jade pour qu'elle se prosterne. Je vous remercie.

\- Parfait… Tu m'en vois ravi, déclara-t-il en observant la jeune fille se redresser doucement après sa révérence. Penses-tu qu'elle est digne de rester à tes côtés comme celle de Lucius ou préfères-tu qu'elle aille à terre avec ces deux-là ? demanda-t-il en désignant Joy et Orla, qui tremblaient dans leur coin.

\- Elle saura parfaitement se tenir », décréta-t-il en prenant un siège à côté de Lucius avant de signifier à Jade qu'elle devait s'asseoir sur sa jambe gauche.

La jeune fille vint s'installer sur lui, il l'entoura de son bras gauche tout en s'emparant de sa fourchette dans sa main droite et il entama le petit-déjeuner qu'on lui avait préparé dans son assiette.

Jade fit de son mieux pour rester bien droite et pour ne pas réagir en écoutant la conversation qui se tenait autour de la table puis elle baissa la tête vers son ventre en rougissant quand elle l'entendit gargouiller fortement, priant pour que les autres ne l'aient pas entendu.

Severus remonta sa main pour la poser sur son ventre et il lui proposa un morceau d'omelette et de lard sur sa fourchette. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et elle ouvrit la bouche pour accepter cette nourriture, tremblant presque de satisfaction en goûtant ce repas après cinq jours passés sans rien manger.

« Eh bien, Severus, déclara soudain Lucius tout en tendant dédaigneusement un morceau de pain à Hannah qui le prit avec avidité. Nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup entendu, hier soir, ni toi ni ta captive.

\- Tu sais très bien que je déteste le vacarme et que je ne supporte pas de les entendre crier comme des cochons que l'on égorge, répondit-il tout simplement en donnant la moitié d'une brioche à Jade.

\- Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas fait hurler à cause d'un autre petit problème… se moqua Yaxley en pliant son index, avant de rire avec Dolohov.

\- Oh, si, elle aurait crié, si je ne lui avais pas lancé un _Silencio_, répliqua calmement Severus, serein, avant de leur offrir un sourire en coin.

\- Moi, je préfère les entendre hurler et supplier », affirma Dolohov, sadique, en plantant sa fourchette dans une saucisse et en lançant un regard mauvais à Joy, qui se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur elle-même.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, prit son verre et le porta aux lèvres de la jeune fille, qui avala une gorgée du liquide, avant de hoqueter en se retenant de tout recracher, surprise par le goût.

« Jus de citrouille, ma jolie, lui apprit Bellatrix, qui avait posé ses pieds sur la table, en levant son verre dans sa direction. C'est pas chez les Moldus qu'on boit ça », ajouta-t-elle avant de boire une longue gorgée.

Les autres se mirent à rire de sa mine étonnée et Severus reposa son verre sur la table.

Tout à coup, Greyback pénétra dans la pièce avec fracas, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers lui, et Jade, qui avait blêmi, le vit avec horreur jeter le corps sanguinolent et désarticulé de Mary à terre.

Les trois autres filles hurlèrent de terreur et se mirent à sangloter bruyamment en cachant leurs visages dans leurs mains avant de se faire vertement réprimander par leurs maîtres et le loup-garou s'exclama, fou de rage :

« Vous m'avez laissé la plus amochée et la moins résistante ! J'en veux une autre !

\- Elle était dans le même état que les autres, déclara calmement Lord Voldemort, les mains jointes devant son visage.

\- Non, elle était la plus faible ! rétorqua-t-il vivement.

\- Insinues-tu que je mente, Greyback ? demanda le Lord d'une voix froide et menaçante.

\- Heu… Non, répondit-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Mais, moi, je n'ai pas pu la choisir. J'ai eu celle qui restait.

\- C'est vrai, tu as eu celle dont les autres n'ont pas voulu… lui accorda-t-il en haussant les épaules, absolument pas concerné par son "problème".

\- Je veux celle de Rogue ! décréta-t-il subitement en pointant Jade du doigt et en approchant pour la saisir par le bras.

\- Ôte immédiatement ta main de là, Greyback. Elle est à moi, rétorqua Rogue sur un ton dangereusement bas en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune fille, ses yeux noirs flamboyant de menaces.

\- Lâche-la tout de suite ! ordonna Voldemort en se levant de table. Severus est mon meilleur lieutenant, après Bella, et c'est pour ça qu'il a pu choisir en premier, expliqua-t-il. Tu as déjà de la chance que j'aie fini par t'accorder l'honneur de devenir un Mangemort et que j'aie récompensé tes exploits. La prochaine fois, tu ferras peut-être plus attention à tes affaires. »

Fenrir la relâcha, furieux, et il tourna les talons pour quitter la salle mais Voldemort le rappela en désignant le corps sans vie de Mary et en exigeant :

« Emporte ça avec toi ! On mange ! »

Le loup-garou fit demi-tour, ramassa la jeune fille comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, et il partit avec elle sous le bras, bouillonnant de rage.

La sentant trembler de tous ses membres, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, Rogue caressa brièvement sa cuisse sous la table afin que personne ne le voie pour essayer de la rassurer un peu, il termina rapidement son repas et prit congé de son hôte, après l'avoir encore remercié pour son présent.

Il sortit ensuite vivement du manoir avec la jeune fille, qu'il tenait par la main, puis, après avoir dépassé les grilles, il se tourna vers elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'avertit :

« Nous allons transplaner. Vous l'avez déjà fait pour venir ici ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, blanche comme un linge, toujours horrifiée d'avoir vu le corps de Mary en bouillie et d'avoir senti cette grosse main se refermer sur son bras au point de lui faire mal.

\- Tenez-vous bien à moi et ne me lâchez pas », conseilla-t-il avant de disparaître dans le néant avec elle.

Jade se retint de justesse de vomir en atterrissant et elle suivit Rogue à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Vous avez encore faim ? » demanda-t-il en baissant son regard vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement, encore traumatisée par Greyback, et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la cuisine.

Là, Severus la fit asseoir sur une chaise, lui prépara deux œufs sur le plat accompagnés d'une grosse tranche de lard et de toasts puis il déposa le tout devant elle avec un verre d'eau.

« Mangez lentement. Vous n'avez plus l'habitude.

\- Oui, Maître. Merci », répondit-elle avant d'entamer son repas.

L'homme l'observa déguster ce qu'il lui avait préparé puis, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il décréta :

« Levez-vous, maintenant, et suivez-moi. »

Jade obéit directement et il la mena à l'étage, dans une chambre à coucher, où il lui ordonna de se dévêtir, après avoir déboutonné lui-même le dos de sa robe, avant de quitter la pièce.

La jeune fille grimaça en se disant qu'elle l'avait peut-être jugé et classé dans les "gentils" un peu trop rapidement, elle enleva sa robe et ses chaussures, résignée, et resta assise sur le lit dans ses sous-vêtements en dentelle noire.

Rogue revint rapidement dans la pièce avec plusieurs fioles et bocaux, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet, s'assit à côté d'elle et regroupa ses cheveux sur son épaule afin d'examiner son dos. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il ouvrit un bocal, plongea deux doigts dedans puis commença à étaler patiemment une bonne couche d'onguent sur chacune des balafres.

Surprise par le contact de la crème froide sur sa peau, Jade jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et croisa les yeux sombres et impénétrables de son maître qui continua de la soigner sans rien dire. La jeune fille détourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, perturbée.

Quand il en eut terminé avec son dos, il exigea :

« Tournez-vous vers moi. »

Jade obtempéra et Severus soigna alors les plaies qu'elle avait sur le visage, le ventre et les jambes, avant d'étaler une crème contre les ecchymoses sur le bras que le loup-garou avait serré trop fort.

« Est-ce que vous souffrez ou éprouvez une sensation de gêne ou de brûlure au niveau de votre intimité ? interrogea-t-il, après avoir refermé ses fioles.

\- Oui, un peu… approuva-t-elle, les joues roses.

\- Tenez, dans ce cas, dit-il en posant un petit pot rond dans sa main. Allez dans la salle de bain et appliquez-en sur la zone douloureuse ainsi que… à l'intérieur », expliqua-t-il brièvement en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.

La jeune fille s'éclipsa quelques minutes puis revint dans la chambre pour lui rendre son baume apaisant.

« Merci, déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

\- De rien, répondit-il en posant le petit pot sur la table de nuit. Remettez votre robe, à présent, je boutonnerai l'arrière. »

Quand Jade fut rhabillée, Rogue l'engagea à redescendre avec lui et il lui apprit que tout ce qu'il attendait d'elle était simplement de faire le ménage et de garder sa maison propre et rangée en toutes circonstances. Elle acquiesça aussitôt et se mit directement à la tâche après que l'homme lui eut fait visiter sa demeure.

La journée passa sans le moindre problème, Jade s'appliquant à faire le ménage et Severus réalisant des potions pour les besoins du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, une fois le soir venu, la jeune fille l'interrogea :

« Maître, où vais-je dormir ?

\- Tu dormiras dans ma chambre, avec moi, répondit-il directement, voulant garder un œil sur elle et la protéger si d'aventure quelqu'un s'introduisait chez lui pour la lui enlever.

\- D'accord… » répliqua-t-elle, craignant qu'il ne profite de ce moment pour la forcer à le subir une nouvelle fois, n'ayant toujours pas confiance en lui malgré sa relative gentillesse.

Elle le suivit une fois de plus dans les escaliers, passa par la salle de bain pour se doucher et revêtir l'une de ses longues chemises de nuit grisâtres qu'il ajusta à sa taille quand elle revint dans la chambre et elle se coucha dans son lit, là où il le lui avait indiqué, en le regardant à son tour disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, il se coucha simplement de son côté du lit en lui tournant le dos et éteignit la lumière avant de fermer ses paupières.

Étonnée, Jade patienta afin d'être certaine qu'il ne la toucherait pas cette nuit-ci puis elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par toutes ses nuits blanches.

Malgré son état de fatigue, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, totalement paniquée et en larmes, suite à l'affreux cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire où Greyback torturait Mary avant de la tuer puis de passer à elle avec un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres tachées de sang.

Respirant difficilement, regardant de tous côtés à travers ses yeux verts brouillés de larmes et tremblant de tous ses membres, elle cria quand elle sentit soudain des bras l'entourer.

« Chut… Calmez-vous, déclara Rogue contre son oreille, alors qu'elle tentait de le repousser. N'ayez pas peur, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. »

Jade se détendit un peu lorsqu'elle reconnut sa voix, elle cessa de se débattre et le laissa la bercer légèrement en écoutant ses paroles rassurantes :

« Voilà, détendez-vous. Vous avez fait un cauchemar.

\- J'ai rêvé que cet… cet homme… il… hoqueta-t-elle en tentant d'expliquer son rêve.

\- Il ne posera jamais la main sur vous, lui promit-il fermement en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Mary… murmura-t-elle tristement. Vous… Vous avez vu ce qu'il en a fait ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en levant ses yeux pleins de larmes vers son visage.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

\- Comment… Comment un être humain peut faire ça ? interrogea-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un être humain… C'est un loup-garou, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Un loup-garou ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Ça aussi ça existe ?

\- Malheureusement oui », confirma-t-il en hochant simplement la tête.

Constatant que sa respiration se faisait à nouveau plus rapide, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant sporadiquement, et voulant éviter qu'elle ne fasse une crise de panique ou qu'elle ne tourne de l'œil, Rogue la serra un peu plus contre lui et chuchota encore :

« Chut… Calmez-vous… Il ne peut pas vous faire de mal. Je ne le laisserai pas faire, vous avez ma parole.

\- Vous me le promettez ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

\- Oui, je vous le promets, approuva-t-il aussitôt.

\- Et… je peux vraiment vous faire confiance ? interrogea-t-elle encore, incertaine.

\- Vous pouvez, lui assura-t-il fermement.

\- D'accord… » soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre son torse, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de débattre plus longtemps sur le sujet à cette heure tardive.

Severus la garda dans ses bras encore pendant plusieurs minutes puis, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était apaisée, il l'éloigna de lui et décréta avant de se lever du lit et de quitter la chambre :

« Restez ici, je reviens immédiatement. »

Il revint en effet très rapidement et lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet.

« C'est une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve, lui expliqua-t-il face à son regard interrogateur. Ça vous évitera de faire des cauchemars.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avant de l'avaler d'une seule traite et de lui rendre le flacon.

\- Recouchez-vous, la potion fera très bientôt effet, conseilla-t-il en posant la fiole sur la table de nuit et en se réinstallant dans les couvertures.

\- Vous… Vous voulez bien vous tourner vers moi, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Rogue se tourna de son côté, désemparé, puis il la vit avec ahurissement se rapprocher de lui, prendre sa main dans la sienne et poser sa tête dessus avant de s'endormir profondément.

.

Cela faisait à présent de nombreux jours que Jade se trouvait avec son maître et pas une fois il ne l'avait insultée, battue, maltraitée, affamée ou touchée. Il se contentait de vérifier les tâches domestiques qu'il lui avait confiées, la gardait enfermée chez lui, l'obligeait à l'appeler _maître_ quand elle devait s'adresser à lui et exigeait qu'elle dorme dans son propre lit mais il ne demandait rien de plus que ça.

La jeune fille, perturbée par son comportement – non pas que ça lui déplaisait d'avoir la paix et d'être relativement bien traitée, bien au contraire, mais en tous cas cela l'intriguait fortement –, se résolut finalement à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'il venait de sortir de la salle de bain et qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit, Jade qui était restée assise et le fixait de ses grands yeux verts, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il lui demanda soudain en fronçant les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça ?

\- Rien ! Pardon ! répliqua-t-elle en revenant les pieds sur Terre. C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? interrogea-t-il en soulevant la couverture et en s'adossant contre la tête de lit tout en braquant son regard sombre sur elle.

\- Est-ce que… je peux vous poser une question ? » interrogea-t-elle, hésitante.

Severus l'observa quelques instants dans les yeux avant de soupirer puis de répondre :

« Allez-y…

\- Pourquoi… n'avez-vous plus jamais posé la main sur moi alors que vous l'avez fait au manoir de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

\- Parce que vous voudriez que je le fasse ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, incrédule.

\- Non ! rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… je trouvais ça bizarre… Pourquoi le faire une fois et puis plus rien ? Vous auriez pu ne rien faire du tout dès le début…

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas. J'ai été obligé d'exécuter l'ordre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait donné, sinon nous aurions pu nous faire tuer tous les deux.

\- On ne pouvait pas faire semblant ? interrogea-t-elle encore, désireuse de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Croyez bien que, si j'en avais eu la possibilité, je ne vous aurais pas infligé cela. Vous êtes tellement jeune… répondit-il, sincère, avant de fermer les yeux un bref instant. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est capable de lire dans les esprits et Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou qui vous a fait si peur, a un odorat surdéveloppé. Il est capable de dire si une jeune fille est vierge ou non, car son odeur change avec la perte de sa virginité, ainsi que si elle a réellement passé la nuit avec un homme ou pas, expliqua-t-il alors.

\- D'accord… acquiesça-t-elle finalement après plusieurs secondes de silence. Je… Je comprends…

\- Je sais que ça ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé mais… je suis désolé de vous avoir volé cela, déclara-t-il, sincère. J'aurais préféré que vous l'offriez de vous-même à quelqu'un de plus jeune, par amour, et non pas à un vieux Mangemort comme moi, par contrainte.

\- Mais… vous avez été gentil… répondit-elle timidement. Enfin, je veux dire, s'expliqua-t-elle en le voyant hausser ses sourcils noirs de stupéfaction. Je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour m'éviter de trop souffrir… »

Rogue la dévisagea en silence pendant quelques instants puis il décréta finalement en se couchant et en lui tournant le dos :

« Vous devriez dormir. Il est tard.

\- Oui, Maître », approuva-t-elle alors en se couchant de son côté avant de fermer les paupières.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu :-)_

_A la prochaine pour la suite! Je pense que ce sera samedi prochain. Le samedi, c'est bien^^_

_Bisous ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires ;-) Et merci également à Klara89, à Ange et à Guest ;-) (Ange, je comprends parfaitement ton opinion sur Greyback et Dolohov. C'est vrai que, maintenant, Mary a la paix et ne souffrira plus jamais…)_

_Voici la suite de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Leur routine n'était troublée par aucun élément perturbateur, il ordonnait, elle obéissait, du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Rogue était parti cueillir de la valériane, qui entrait dans la composition des philtres de Paix et des potions de sommeil sans rêve, et il avait refusé que Jade l'accompagne arguant le fait que les bois n'étaient pas sûrs, surtout pour elle qui n'était qu'une simple Moldue, et qu'elle le retarderait plus qu'elle ne l'aiderait.

Il était donc sorti sans elle en lui donnant pour consigne de nettoyer le salon et la cuisine de fond en comble et de n'ouvrir la porte à personne.

La jeune fille s'était aussitôt mise à la tâche après avoir retroussé ses manches et elle rangeait et nettoyait depuis bientôt deux heures, se disant que son maître allait probablement revenir très bientôt désormais. Elle redoubla donc de vigueur, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la pendule, pour que tout soit terminé et brille comme un sou neuf à son arrivée.

Alors qu'elle mettait la dernière touche à son rangement, en alignant correctement livres et bibelots comme il l'aimait, Jade entendit la sonnerie retentir dans l'entrée.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et ne fit aucun bruit qui pourrait laisser supposer que quelqu'un était présent dans la maison mais bientôt une voix s'éleva de derrière la porte :

« Je sais que tu es là, jeune Moldue. Je te vois à travers la vitre dépolie. Viens donc m'ouvrir la porte. Je dois parler à Severus.

\- Je regrette, Monsieur, mais il n'est pas là, répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant légèrement de la porte.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais l'attendre, répliqua l'homme de sa voix traînante.

\- J'ai reçu pour consigne de n'ouvrir la porte à personne, Monsieur.

\- Ça m'étonnerait fortement que ceci me concerne, je suis Lucius Malefoy, son plus vieil ami, argua-t-il encore, loin de s'avouer vaincu.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous ouvrir, Monsieur Malefoy, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Sais-tu que c'est par pure politesse que j'ai frappé à cette porte ? Si tu ne m'ouvres pas, j'entrerai quand même, déclara-t-il, irrité.

\- Heu… hésita-t-elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse et en imaginant la tête de son maître en trouvant sa porte d'entrée défoncée et son ami mécontent. D'accord… Je vous ouvre… » consentit-elle finalement en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

Elle actionna la poignée et s'écarta légèrement en baissant la tête pour laisser entrer le riche aristocrate aux longs cheveux blonds, toujours élégamment vêtu et tenant sa canne à pommeau dans sa main droite, avant de refermer derrière lui et de le suivre au salon, où il s'installa dans un fauteuil, comme si l'endroit lui appartenait.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire pour patienter, Monsieur Malefoy ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

\- Excellente idée… approuva-t-il en l'observant lentement des pieds à la tête, ce qui la mit très mal à l'aise. Je prendrai un whisky Pur Feu. Le même que prend ton maître, décréta-t-il alors en plongeant son regard gris acier dans ses yeux verts.

\- Bien, Monsieur », acquiesça-t-elle en s'inclinant devant lui sans laisser paraître son mal-être avant de se diriger vers le meuble où étaient rangées les boissons.

Jade sortit un verre en cristal et la bouteille d'Ogden Old's Fire Whisky de l'armoire avant de déboucher la bouteille et de verser un fond du précieux liquide ambré dans le verre, comme Rogue le lui avait montré, puis elle se dirigea vers le Mangemort pour lui donner sa boisson.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était appliqué à frôler ses doigts de façon totalement délibérée en prenant son verre et il lui offrit un léger sourire en coin qui ne la rassura pas vraiment.

Elle s'essuya donc la main sur son tablier dans un geste machinal et baissa les yeux sur le tapis fraîchement dépoussiéré.

« Sec, comme je l'aime », déclara-t-il après avoir avalé une gorgée de son whisky en levant son verre dans sa direction.

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre et garda donc le silence en restant plantée devant lui, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire en pareille situation.

« Tu peux continuer de vaquer à tes occupations, dit-il subitement, comme s'il avait compris son hésitation. Je ne voudrais pas que Severus ait à te réprimander par ma faute… ajouta-t-il, mielleux.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Merci », répondit-elle simplement.

Jade termina alors de ranger le salon pour qu'il soit dans un état irréprochable puis, sentant que le regard de Lucius Malefoy pesait désagréablement sur elle et suivait chacun de ses faits et gestes, elle décida de rejoindre la cuisine et de repasser une nouvelle fois le chiffon sur tous les meubles de la pièce pour s'occuper et ne plus être dans la ligne de mire du Mangemort.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour nettoyer le plan de travail, elle sursauta et lâcha son chiffon humide en entendant soudain :

« Cette robe ne vous met pas du tout en valeur. »

Elle se tourna pour faire face à l'homme, qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et qui l'observait les bras croisés sur son torse, et l'écouta poursuivre :

« On dirait que Severus veut garder pour lui le petit joyau qui doit se trouver en dessous de cette grande robe noire…

\- C'est… C'est un vêtement simple et pratique pour effectuer mes tâches quotidiennes, répliqua la jeune fille, dont les joues s'étaient légèrement teintées de rose malgré elle et dont le cœur commençait à frapper de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, n'appréciant pas du tout ce genre de réflexion et craignant que cela ne dérape.

\- Si vous le dites… déclara-t-il en faisant la moue, pas vraiment convaincu, en continuant de l'observer. Continuez », exigea-t-il ensuite en faisant un signe du menton vers le plan de travail.

Jade avala sa salive, se sentant dans l'insécurité la plus complète avec cet homme tout près d'elle, elle se pencha pour ramasser le chiffon qu'elle avait fait tomber au sol plus tôt, se redressa et recommença à frotter la surface qui resplendissait déjà de propreté sous le regard concupiscent du Mangemort.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille se crispa et son souffle se bloqua net dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit l'homme se coller contre elle pour venir frotter son sexe contre ses fesses, une main agrippant sa hanche et l'autre sur son dos, la maintenant couchée sur le plan de travail.

« Alors ? susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille en s'étendant sur elle. Il paraît que l'on est une brave fille, bien docile… »

Jade ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de souffler par le nez pour tenter de garder son calme, et elle entendit Lucius Malefoy poursuivre d'une voix de velours à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure en la relâchant légèrement afin de glisser sa main sous sa jupe pour caresser ses jambes :

« On ne proteste jamais et on accepte tout… »

Il lui donna un brusque coup de bassin qui la fit se cogner contre le meuble de la cuisine.

Sa grande main qui continuait sa progression sous sa jupe avait atteint sa cuisse et se rapprochait dangereusement de sa culotte.

« Je… C'est à mon maître que je dois obéir… tenta-t-elle de se défiler.

\- Tu dois obéir à tout sorcier qui te donne un ordre, Moldue, car tu n'es rien ! rétorqua l'aristocrate en tirant sur ses cheveux et en faufilant ses doigts sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

\- Non… Arrêtez… Je vous en supplie… l'implora-t-elle en essayant de ne pas pleurer devant lui.

\- Et pourquoi devrai-je m'arrêter ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. Tu crois qu'il n'y a que Severus qui puisse te sauter correctement ? ajouta-t-il en enfonçant soudainement deux doigts en elle.

\- Ah ! gémit-elle en réponse à cette intrusion en laissant rouler ses larmes sur ses joues.

\- Rassure-toi, je peux me montrer très doux, moi aussi, si c'est ce que tu veux… déclara-t-il avant d'entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Non… Je ne veux pas… soupira-t-elle, désespérée en tentant de toutes ses forces de penser à autre chose qu'à ce que cet homme était en train de lui faire subir.

\- Pas de douceur ? interrogea-t-il, ironique. Très bien. »

Il enleva sa main, la retourna subitement, la souleva par la taille et l'assit sur le plan de travail en se plaçant devant elle pour empêcher sa fuite.

« Tu préfères la manière forte ? questionna-t-il encore avant de remonter son jupon, de lui ôter sa culotte et d'écarter ses jambes afin de venir se placer entre celles-ci.

\- Non… répondit-elle tristement en secouant la tête.

\- J'entends beaucoup de _non_ mais je ne te vois pas te débattre ou essayer de m'arrêter, dit-il en haussant un sourcil blond.

\- Je… Je sais que je ne fais pas le poids contre vous… expliqua-t-elle piteusement.

\- Ou plutôt peut-être que tu aimes ça ? N'est-ce pas ? Ça t'excite, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en la tirant brutalement vers lui par l'arrière des genoux.

\- Non… murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée, en détournant son visage.

\- Ah ! s'esclaffa-t-il, amusé par la situation, en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? » interrogea soudainement une voix froide et doucereuse.

Lucius lâcha les jambes de la jeune fille et se retourna calmement pour faire face à Severus qui était planté derrière lui et l'observait d'un regard noir.

« Je m'amusais un peu avec ta captive, répondit-il tout simplement. J'avais très envie de faire sa connaissance.

\- Oui, et bien voilà qui est fait, me semble-t-il.

\- J'aurais aimé approfondir notre discussion mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois, manifestement, déclara Malefoy à l'adresse de Jade, qui était toujours assise sur le plan de travail, tête baissée.

\- Allons au salon, proposa Rogue à son ami. Quant à toi, va à l'étage et attends-moi dans ma chambre, exigea-t-il en parlant à sa captive.

\- Maître, je…

\- Silence ! l'interrompit-il vivement en attrapant son bras et en la forçant à descendre de son perchoir. Fais ce que je te dis et prends ça ! » ajouta-t-il sèchement en lui fourrant en mains son sous-vêtement qu'il avait ramassé par terre.

Jade referma ses doigts sur sa culotte, hocha la tête en la mettant dans sa poche, honteuse, et rejoignit bien vite les escaliers puis la chambre de son maître, où elle s'assit sur le lit en attendant sa venue.

.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue entra brusquement dans sa chambre, provoquant un sursaut de la part de la jeune fille, et lui asséna directement, en colère :

« Je vous avais pourtant bien dit de n'ouvrir la porte à personne !

\- Maître, je suis désolée mais il a insisté et il a dit qu'il entrerait, même si je ne lui ouvrais pas, se défendit-elle.

\- Et vous l'avez cru ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il enfonce votre porte ni que vous trouviez votre ami mécontent en rentrant chez vous, expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…

\- Jamais il n'aurait pu entrer, si vous ne lui aviez pas ouvert cette fichue porte ! J'ai ensorcelé cette maison pour empêcher les intrus d'y pénétrer.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas… balbutia-t-elle en tremblant.

\- À quoi cela sert-il que je passe mon temps à essayer de vous protéger, si vous ouvrez au premier Mangemort qui vous le demande poliment ?

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote ! » trancha-t-il en approchant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle et en posant ses mains sur le matelas de part et d'autre de ses cuisses.

Jade ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner la tête en pleurant silencieusement, et Severus se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle en soufflant et en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, l'homme en noir demanda finalement :

« Vous a-t-il fait du mal ? »

Une fois encore, la jeune fille ne répondit pas, ses larmes roulant toujours librement sur ses joues roses, son regard perdu dans le tapis qui recouvrait le sol de la chambre.

Cette absence de réaction et de réponse fut la goutte d'eau pour Rogue qui ordonna alors de sa voix la plus froide et la plus terrifiante :

« Allez-vous-en.

\- Quoi ? demanda Jade, surprise, en levant ses yeux verts vers lui.

\- Je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Alors disparaissez immédiatement de ma vue avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon », l'avertit-il, menaçant.

Jade l'observa avec ses grands yeux de biche effarouchée, se demandant bien où il voulait qu'elle aille pour qu'il ne la voie plus tout en restant dans la maison, car elle ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui, et il se rapprocha d'elle, la saisit par le bras, la releva vivement et la fit sortir de sa chambre sans ménagement.

« Dégagez ! » ordonna-t-il en la mettant dans le couloir avant de refermer violemment la porte sur elle.

La jeune fille tomba à terre, sur ses genoux, puis elle se redressa en époussetant sa robe, s'essuya les yeux et le nez du revers de sa manche et s'éloigna rapidement de la chambre de son maître.

.

Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à l'éviter, changeant discrètement de pièce quand il arrivait où elle se trouvait et, à présent, il était l'heure pour elle d'aller se coucher mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre mais elle avait toujours été obligée de dormir avec lui… Ça risquait d'être compliqué…

Ne voulant pas lui déplaire encore plus aujourd'hui ni lui désobéir, Jade s'était finalement assise dans le couloir à côté de la porte de sa chambre pour réfléchir sur la technique à adopter dans cette situation. Elle s'était adossée contre le mur, avait relevé ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posé son menton sur ses genoux, attendant que l'inspiration divine tombe sur elle et lui dise comment agir.

Tout à coup, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et leva la tête pour voir son maître la toiser de toute sa hauteur dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Son visage toujours aussi fermé et froid qu'auparavant, il grimaça légèrement en la trouvant assise là, fit un signe sec de la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce et l'engagea à entrer en soupirant :

« Allez, viens. »

Jade se releva prestement, passa devant lui en évitant son regard onyx et pénétra dans la chambre.

« Va prendre un bain puis couche-toi », ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

La jeune fille fit ce qu'il lui avait ordonné et Rogue revint finalement dans sa chambre deux heures plus tard, après avoir terminé ses potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Épuisé, il se contenta d'enlever ses chaussures, sa robe de sorcier et son pantalon et s'étendit dans son lit en caleçon en soufflant et en tournant le dos à Jade qui s'était éveillée en l'entendant pénétrer dans la pièce.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte, la jeune fille se rapprocha doucement de l'homme pour venir se presser contre son dos et poser une main sur son torse pâle.

« Non, ne fais pas ça, déclara-t-il après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux à son contact.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites réellement.

\- Je… J'ai envie d'être près de vous… affirma-t-elle timidement.

\- Non, c'est faux. Tu as eu peur, tu n'as pas apprécié que je me mette en colère contre toi, que je te rejette et que je t'ignore et, maintenant, tu as besoin d'être rassurée. C'est tout, expliqua-t-il sagement.

\- Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi, supplia-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

\- Tu es pardonnée, soupira-t-il avant de souffler par le nez. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Jade le relâcha lentement et s'éloigna légèrement de lui avant de laisser ses larmes rouler sur ses joues roses.

L'entendant pleurer discrètement, Rogue se tourna vers elle, étonné, et, après plusieurs minutes de silence, il lui demanda gentiment :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Par… Parce que… ça va faire bientôt un an que mes parents et mes frères sont morts, que je me sens seule et que je suis triste… expliqua-t-elle tout simplement en plongeant ses yeux verts débordant de larmes dans les siens.

\- Je comprends et je suis navré pour toi… répondit-il, sincère. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider.

\- Si… Vous pouvez faire quelque chose… le contredit-elle en hoquetant.

\- Laquelle ? interrogea-t-il, incrédule, en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Je… Je voudrais juste… un câlin… s'il vous plaît… » l'implora-t-elle en fixant intensément ses prunelles onyx.

Severus l'observa longuement sans rien dire puis, finalement, il tendit son bras vers elle, la rapprocha de lui et posa son menton sur sa tête tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre son torse avant de se recroqueviller contre lui, de fermer les yeux et de soupirer :

« Merci. »

.

Ce n'était qu'une enfant, se répétait Rogue en caressant doucement son dos et ses cheveux alors que, de toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas voulu quitter ses bras qui semblaient étrangement la rassurer. Une enfant en mal d'amour et de tendresse. Une enfant qui aurait tout donné pour un peu d'attention et de douceur. Une enfant effrayée qui avait été projetée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Une enfant qui avait assisté, impuissante, à l'assassinat de toute sa famille. Une enfant qui avait déjà vu et vécu beaucoup trop d'horreurs pour son âge. Une enfant à qui il avait dû arracher son innocence mais qui, pourtant, semblait lui avoir pardonné.

« Il faut que je me lève, Jade, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Oui, d'accord », répondit-elle en le serrant plus fort avant de le relâcher pour lui permettre de se lever.

Rogue s'éloigna d'elle puis quitta son lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain afin de se doucher et de s'habiller pour la journée.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, en début d'après-midi, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour faire quelques courses rapidement, Severus demanda à la jeune fille :

« Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

\- Non, je vous remercie, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ? insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Même pas de produits d'hygiène féminine ?

\- Heu… réfléchit-elle alors, perplexe. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

\- Ça va faire près de deux mois. »

Les yeux de Jade s'arrondirent sous la surprise, ne s'étant pas aperçue qu'autant de temps s'était déjà écoulé, et elle baissa son regard sur son ventre, inquiète.

« Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Rogue lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux verts pour les plonger dans les siens.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas eu mes règles… expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Combien de retard avez-vous ?

\- Environ un mois.

\- Cela vous était-il déjà arrivé auparavant ? questionna-t-il encore.

\- Non, jamais, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Bon… soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé. Allongez-vous sur le canapé, s'il vous plaît. Il faut que nous en ayons le cœur net.

\- Vous croyez que… voulut-elle demander en se couchant sur le fauteuil.

\- Je ne sais pas mais nous allons rapidement être fixés », l'interrompit-il.

La jeune fille n'insista pas et s'installa sur le dos puis Rogue dégaina sa baguette magique et prononça une incantation latine en passant au-dessus de son ventre, avant de la ranger. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière dorée éclaira l'abdomen de Jade et l'homme en noir devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je suis enceinte, énonça-t-elle à voix haute en recherchant sa confirmation dans sa voix ou dans son regard, même si elle savait déjà que c'était ça.

\- Oui… murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible en acquiesçant faiblement.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle en essayant d'intégrer l'information avant de souffler un bon coup.

\- Je… Je suis navré, déclara-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence. J'aurais dû vous lancer un sort contraceptif mais je ne voulais pas vous effrayer davantage et puis c'était votre première fois, jamais je ne me serais douté que vous puissiez tomber enceinte aussi facilement…

\- Il suffit d'une seule fois, répondit-elle, songeuse.

\- Je sais. »

La jeune fille s'était redressée pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et un long silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne le rompe en décrétant fermement :

« Je vais vous préparer une potion abortive.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Jade en relevant son visage stupéfait vers lui.

\- C'est la solution la plus rationnelle. Je ne vais pas vous obliger à porter l'enfant d'un vieux Mangemort comme moi et à devenir mère à 17 ans. En plus, je ne sais pas quel accueil le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait à ce bébé, alors autant l'éliminer avant que tout le monde n'en souffre, expliqua-t-il, résolu, avant de grimacer légèrement.

\- Vous ne voulez pas de cet enfant ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. C'est le choix le plus avisé, répondit-il, inflexible. Rassurez-vous, je ferai en sorte que vous ne souffriez pas pendant le processus d'élimination du fœtus », ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte de son labo.

Ses courses définitivement oubliées, Severus avait passé quatre heures à préparer une potion abortive pour la jeune fille en la combinant avec une potion anti-douleur pour lui éviter les désagréments qui accompagnaient souvent la perte d'un bébé avant le terme.

Extrêmement concentré sur sa tâche, il n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir pas plus qu'il ne vit Jade approcher doucement de lui.

Lorsqu'il la remarqua enfin, après avoir éteint le feu sous son chaudron, il déclara simplement :

« La potion est prête mais elle doit refroidir et reposer toute une nuit. Vous pourrez la boire demain.

\- Vous allez m'obliger à la boire ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? rétorqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil, pas certain d'avoir compris.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Vous ne voulez pas de ma potion ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Vous préféreriez avoir recours à la médecine moldue ? interrogea-t-il alors.

\- Non plus.

\- Mais… que voulez-vous dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de ce bébé. Je souhaite le garder.

\- Vous voulez garder cet enfant ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a déjà eu beaucoup trop de morts et que je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait un de plus. Il n'a rien fait.

\- Jade, vous avez 17 ans, vous êtes une Moldue et vous êtes mon esclave. Vous ne voulez pas garder cet enfant qui est le résultat d'un viol. C'est impossible, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

\- Techniquement, vous ne m'avez pas violée puisque je vous ai laissé faire.

\- Peu importe, vous ne pouvez pas avoir envie de le garder, s'emporta-t-il. Je ne sais même pas s'il sera frappé du même sortilège que vous qui vous lie à moi ni s'il sera considéré comme libre ou comme un esclave lui aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas le tuer… répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que cela implique. Vous ne pouvez pas vouloir laisser grandir en vous, donner la vie, allaiter, soigner et vous occuper de l'enfant d'un Mangemort comme moi ! s'exclama-t-il vivement.

\- Si vous avez peur qu'il ne soit pas bien traité ou que je ne l'aime pas, vous pouvez être rassuré, je l'aime déjà, répliqua-t-elle fermement en posant doucement une main sur son ventre.

\- Mais comment… murmura-t-il, incrédule.

\- Écoutez, je… je vous ai toujours obéi, j'ai toujours exécuté le moindre de vos ordres et je le ferai toujours mais, je vous en supplie, ne m'obligez pas à boire cette potion », demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, devant un Rogue abasourdi.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plus ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou!_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et merci aussi à Ange et à Guest ;-)_

_Je tiens à vous rappeler que ce n'est que de la fiction et pas la vraie vie._

_Voici donc la suite de cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Jade en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse. Son ventre s'était déjà légèrement arrondi et ses seins avaient pris du volume. Le bébé ne manquerait pas de lait, Severus en était persuadé.

Après avoir longuement discuté avec elle et s'être assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une décision qu'elle avait prise à la légère, Rogue s'était finalement résolu à la laisser mener sa grossesse à son terme puisque c'était ce qu'elle désirait.

Malgré son jeune âge, il savait bien qu'elle était une jeune fille intelligente, sage et réfléchie et il ne doutait pas de sa parole lorsqu'elle lui assurait qu'elle aimait déjà son enfant et qu'il serait choyé. Par contre, il redoutait toujours autant la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des autres Mangemorts quand ils apprendraient que sa captive portait son enfant…

Il avait essayé de tâter discrètement le terrain mais il n'avait pas obtenu de réponses concluantes. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle n'aurait pas à subir encore une épreuve de plus mais rien n'était moins sûr…

.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il venait de la rejoindre dans le lit et qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda, excédé, après l'avoir senti gigoter et se trémousser pendant plusieurs minutes :

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi bougez-vous ainsi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle, plaintive, en fronçant ses sourcils. Je suis désolée de vous embêter… Je ferai peut-être mieux d'aller dormir sur le canapé, ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

\- Non, restez ici, exigea-t-il en la retenant par le poignet. Vous n'allez pas coucher sur le canapé. Vous allez vous faire mal au dos. Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez.

\- J'ai mal aux seins, j'ai chaud et je me sens un peu bizarre, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Je vous avais prévenue des éventuels désagréments de la grossesse, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Je le sais… soupira-t-elle, penaude, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Hum… souffla-t-il à son tour. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "vous sentir bizarre" ? demanda-t-il encore, désireux de l'aider s'il le pouvait.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas… je… hésita-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en sortant les bras de la couverture et de partir sur un autre sujet : J'ai chaud, je ne supporte pas ma chemise de nuit !

\- Eh bien, c'est très simple, enlevez-la », répondit Rogue sur le ton de l'évidence en haussant une épaule.

La jeune fille le regarda un instant dans les yeux puis elle se redressa, ôta sa chemise de nuit pour la jeter à terre, lui révélant pendant un bref instant sa poitrine pleine et rebondie qui la faisait tant souffrir, et se recoucha sous la couverture.

« Ça va mieux ? s'enquit-il gentiment.

\- Oui, un peu…

\- Bon, c'est déjà ça.

\- Je… J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps palpite, déclara-t-elle ensuite.

\- Qu'il "palpite" ? répéta-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Oui, je… C'est comme si j'étais à fleur de peau. Je ne supporte pas le contact du tissu sur moi mais, en même temps, ça me fait éprouver des sensations étranges », tenta-t-elle d'expliquer encore.

Intrigué, Severus porta une main à son front afin de vérifier si elle ne faisait pas de la température, descendit sur sa joue, qui était d'un rose assez soutenu, après avoir constaté qu'elle ne faisait pas de fièvre, puis récupéra sa main en effleurant sa nuque et son épaule au passage, avant de remarquer qu'elle avait clos ses paupières, qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres et que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il baissa alors les yeux vers sa poitrine et vit que ses tétons s'étaient durcis et se dressaient sous le drap fin qui la recouvrait.

Il releva ensuite son regard vers son visage et tomba sur ses yeux verts qui étincelaient d'un éclat bien particulier et dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées sous le coup du désir qu'elle ressentait en cet instant présent, car il s'agissait bien de cela à n'en plus douter…

« Est-ce que vous avez aimé que je vous touche ? demanda-t-il pour confirmer ses suppositions.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle timidement.

\- Voudriez-vous que je le fasse encore ? En voulez-vous plus ? s'assura-t-il encore en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît… » soupira-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rogue l'accueillit contre lui en disposant ses bras autour d'elle et il lui offrit un baiser lent et langoureux qui acheva de réveiller sa virilité, qui était déjà sur le qui-vive depuis qu'il avait aperçu puis senti contre son torse ses tétons durcis par le désir.

Après l'avoir embrassée, il l'écarta légèrement de lui et entreprit d'effleurer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau du bout des doigts, ses caresses la frôlant à peine mais lui envoyant des décharges électriques de plaisir dans chacun des membres de son corps et lui provoquant la chair de poule et des frissons.

Elle soupirait de bien-être et de satisfaction tandis qu'il faisait voyager ses mains sur son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, ses flancs, ses jambes, ses fesses, son dos… en revenant de temps à autre vers ses lèvres pour y déposer d'autres baisers.

Il sourit face à ses réactions, passa tendrement sa main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi en songeant avec une étrange fierté que c'était son enfant à lui qui y avait élu domicile, puis remonta pour aller caresser ses seins gonflés qui le tentaient tellement.

Malgré l'extrême douceur dont il gratifiait cette zone qu'il savait sensible, il la vit grimacer légèrement et retira donc sa main en demandant, soucieux :

« Ils vous font vraiment très mal ?

\- J'aime beaucoup vos caresses mais oui… répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Attendez », décréta-t-il en se penchant pour attraper sa baguette, qui était sur la table de chevet.

Il lança un sort, reposa le bout de bois puis se saisit d'un petit pot qui venait d'apparaître sur le lit à côté de lui. Il en dévissa le couvercle, y plongea deux doigts et se tourna vers la jeune fille en cherchant son consentement dans ses yeux couleur de jade.

Elle hocha la tête et Rogue commença à appliquer patiemment son baume apaisant sur sa poitrine, en la massant doucement pour bien faire pénétrer la crème dans sa peau sensible.

« Ça vous fait du bien ? interrogea-t-il en terminant son ouvrage.

\- Oui… » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un gémissement qui enflamma aussitôt les sens du sorcier.

Néanmoins, restant maître de ses émotions et parvenant à se contrôler, Severus demanda encore à la jeune fille ce qu'elle désirait réellement :

« En avez-vous assez avec des caresses ou souhaiteriez-vous obtenir plus que cela ?

\- J'en veux plus… Je veux vous sentir en moi… déclara-t-elle finalement, le souffle court, après un bref moment d'hésitation.

\- Très bien », répondit-il d'une voix rauque et chargée d'envie.

Il embrassa sa poitrine apaisée par son baume, titilla la pointe de ses seins à l'aide de sa langue, puis descendit vers le bas de son corps en laissant une trainée de baisers humides sur son ventre tout en caressant ses flancs.

Arrivé à son sexe, il écarta doucement ses jambes, caressa encore l'intérieur de ses cuisses à l'aide de ses longs doigts blancs puis il approcha sa bouche de son entrée avant de lui donner un premier coup de langue qui la fit crier de plaisir et de surprise.

Avec un sourire en coin, il saisit ses fesses entre ses mains avant de recommencer à embrasser et lécher sa vulve ainsi que son clitoris, tandis qu'elle se tortillait sensuellement et gémissait audiblement, puis il introduisit sa langue dans son antre chaud. Il ne lui fallut quelques mouvements habiles de sa langue avant qu'elle ne se tende et ne laisse exploser sa jouissance en répandant un liquide épais dans la bouche de l'homme, qui s'en délecta.

« Tu en veux encore ? chuchota-t-il contre son oreille en frôlant son lobe alors qu'il s'était débarrassé de son pyjama et était remonté vers son visage.

\- Oui, encore… approuva-t-elle, tremblante de plaisir et d'anticipation.

\- Tu n'auras pas mal, cette fois-ci », lui promit-il avant d'embrasser sa petite bouche pulpeuse et de se placer au-dessus d'elle, ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage cireux.

Jade ouvrit ses cuisses d'elle-même pour le recevoir et elle gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il entra enfin en elle, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

Il commença directement à se mouvoir en elle lentement mais il dut bientôt accélérer la cadence en sentant les hanches de la jeune femme venir à sa rencontre de plus en plus vite et en l'entendant lui donner des indications sur ce qu'elle voulait en haletant :

« Plus vite… Ah… Encore… Oui… Plus fort… »

Excité par sa voix et par ses gémissements, Rogue fit son possible pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait et, sentant qu'elle allait bientôt parvenir à l'orgasme, il lui demanda à son tour de faire une seule petite chose pour lui :

« Dis mon nom ! Crie mon prénom !

\- Ah… Se… Sev… Severus ! » hurla-t-elle en atteignant le sommet de sa volupté.

L'entendre crier son nom combla le sorcier qui jouit en émettant un râle guttural et en répandant sa semence dans le ventre de la jeune fille, après quelques poussées supplémentaires. Il s'affaissa légèrement sur elle avant de se redresser presqu'aussitôt, de se retirer et de se coucher à côté d'elle afin de ne pas peser de tout son poids sur son ventre.

Jade, comblée par leurs ébats, les joues roses et le souffle court, se tourna vers le sorcier étendu à ses côtés pour venir poser sa tête sur son torse et se blottir contre lui. Rogue l'entoura directement de ses bras et caressa distraitement ses cheveux, son épaule et son dos, appréciant sa proximité et son abandon en fermant les paupières.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence.

\- Beaucoup mieux… soupira-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Sachez que, des services comme celui-ci, je veux bien vous en rendre tous les jours… déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie, répliqua-t-elle en détournant la tête et en riant.

\- Plus sérieusement, Jade, reprit-il en prenant son menton dans sa grande main pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Je ne ferai rien sans votre accord. Si vous voulez quelque chose, peu importe ce que cela puisse bien être, vous devrez me le demander comme aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, Maître, c'est entendu, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Lorsque nous sommes seuls, comme ici et maintenant, appelez-moi Severus, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément de son regard noir.

\- Oui, Severus », approuva-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre lui avant de fermer les yeux.

.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis cette nuit-là et Rogue, qui s'occupait lui-même de la grossesse de la jeune fille en prenant soin de vérifier qu'elle ne manquait de rien et que le bébé était sain et se portait bien, déclara à la fin de l'un de ses contrôles de routine :

« Tout va bien. Il est en très bonne santé et vous aussi.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle, soulagée. Merci, Severus.

\- De rien.

\- Dites ? demanda-t-elle, songeuse.

\- Oui ? répondit-il en tournant son visage vers elle.

\- Il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour que je puisse voir le bébé et connaître son sexe ? interrogea-t-elle alors. Chez nous, les gynécologues font des échographies et les parents ont le droit de voir leur bébé sur un moniteur et d'avoir une photo. Ils savent aussi déterminer le sexe vers le troisième mois de grossesse, je pense, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Oui, je suis au courant, acquiesça-t-il. Mon père était un Moldu. Je connais donc votre technologie, lui confia-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est vrai ? fit la jeune fille, surprise.

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous…

\- Ce serait une histoire bien trop longue à raconter », l'interrompit-il en caressant doucement sa joue de son index.

Jade se tut en réfléchissant et en fronçant ses sourcils bruns et Severus reprit alors :

« Je peux vous révéler le sexe de votre enfant, si vous le désirez.

\- Vous pouvez ? demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir une surprise ? s'assura-t-il.

\- Non, je veux savoir ! répliqua-t-elle vivement, excitée, avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de son enfant mais du leur. Oh, mais, si vous aussi vous voulez le savoir, ajouta-t-elle alors. Sinon, tant pis, j'attendrai. C'est notre enfant à tous les deux.

\- Je préfère vous laisser décider et me ranger à votre avis, répondit-il, après avoir esquissé un léger sourire face à sa remarque.

\- D'accord ! Alors, je veux savoir ! répliqua-t-elle énergiquement en plongeant ses yeux verts étincelants dans les siens.

\- Très bien », approuva-t-il en s'emparant une nouvelle fois de sa baguette magique.

Rogue prononça une formule magique et l'image d'un bébé apparut soudain au-dessus du ventre de la jeune fille dans un nuage rose.

« C'est une petite fille, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Oh ! C'est fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, émerveillée par ce spectacle et par le fait de découvrir qu'elle attendait une fille.

\- Regardez, conseilla le sorcier en pointant du doigt l'image qui se mouvait devant eux en temps réel. Là, c'est sa tête. Vous voyez ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Oui, je vois… répondit-elle en hochant la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Elle suce son pouce, déclara-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'échographie sorcière. Vous voyez son ventre et ses petites jambes ? Elle a l'air bien installée, ajouta-t-il ensuite, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru par ces images.

\- On dirait bien, approuva Jade, attendrie par cet homme à l'aspect si dur et froid qui semblait fondre devant ce tout petit être qui se développait dans son ventre. Elle est grande comment ? s'enquit-elle, désireuse d'en apprendre plus.

\- Oh, à ce stade, elle ne doit pas faire plus de six ou sept centimètres, répondit-il sans détacher ses yeux sombres du bébé.

\- Seulement ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Oui, mais elle a encore le temps de grandir, la rassura-t-il. Regardez son visage. On dirait bien qu'elle aura votre nez et vos lèvres. Tant mieux pour elle, ajouta-t-il ensuite en le pointant du doigt avant de se tourner vers Jade.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas de l'avoir gardée ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- En aucun cas je ne vous en aurais voulu, Jade. Quelle qu'ait bien pu être votre décision, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, sincère, en l'observant de ses yeux noirs. Mais je vous suis reconnaissant de la chance que vous m'offrez. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir avoir un enfant un jour… »

La jeune fille rougit en détournant le regard, troublée, Rogue se rapprocha d'elle, posa une main sur sa joue pour qu'elle lève ses yeux vers lui puis il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, après avoir obtenu son consentement d'un simple regard.

.

Les hormones de Jade étant en ébullition depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, Severus avait déjà dû de nombreuses fois lui venir en aide afin de la soulager, changeant de méthode et adaptant leurs positions au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'arrondissait.

Son ventre étant devenu trop proéminant pour qu'ils se fassent face sans risquer d'écraser le bébé, ils avaient expérimenté la levrette, la cuillère et également la position d'Andromaque, comme ce soir-là.

Cette fois-ci, Rogue avait décidé de s'étendre sur le dos et de lui laisser les commandes afin de lui permettre de se satisfaire exactement comme elle le souhaitait et il ne regrettait pas du tout son choix. Il aurait peut-être même dû essayer cela plus tôt, se dit-il, comblé, lorsque la jeune fille descendit de lui, essoufflée, après leur avoir provoqué un orgasme à tous les deux.

Elle se recoucha contre son flanc tandis qu'il l'entourait d'un bras et elle nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule, comme elle avait coutume de le faire depuis plus de trois mois maintenant.

« Severus ? demanda-t-elle, au bout d'un petit moment, après avoir retrouvé une respiration régulière.

\- Oui ? répondit-il en baissant son regard vers elle.

\- Est-ce que je ne vous embête pas trop ? interrogea-t-elle avant de clarifier en voyant son expression perplexe. Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que vous avez vraiment envie de moi ou est-ce que vous le faites juste pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Vous êtes réellement en train de me demander si je souhaite vraiment faire l'amour avec une belle jeune fille comme vous ou si, au contraire, je me force ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai envie de vous, répliqua-t-il alors fermement. Évidemment, dans un autre contexte, jamais je ne me serais permis de vous toucher. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs même pas songé à vous faire la cour, vous êtes bien trop jeune pour moi. Mais il est certain que je vous aurais regardée en me disant que l'homme avec qui vous auriez été était un chanceux.

\- Vous êtes gentil, déclara-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse.

\- Non, je ne crois pas… » répondit-il aussitôt en saisissant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Rogue caressa distraitement sa petite main qu'il avait prise entre ses doigts, appréciant le silence qui régnait et la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille contre le sien.

« Vous croyez que, un jour, on sera à nouveau tous libres ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir à ce sujet… dit-il, fataliste.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la situation n'a pas cessé d'empirer depuis que Harry Potter est mort. Il ne reste pratiquement plus personne pour s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réellement d'accord avec tout ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-elle en plongeant son regard vert dans ses prunelles sombres.

Severus se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire et il soupira.

« Moi, j'en ai, de l'espoir, déclara-t-elle alors fermement. Je ne veux pas que ma fille grandisse dans un monde comme celui-ci.

\- Elle y sera pourtant bien forcée.

\- Pas si on arrive à le changer.

\- Vous êtes bien trop optimiste et idéaliste, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux. Essayez de dormir à présent, il est tard, ajouta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Severus, je… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

\- Oui, quoi ? demanda-t-il pour l'engager à continuer.

\- Non, rien… Vous avez raison. Bonne nuit », déclara-t-elle finalement avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou!_

_Merci pour vos commentaires._

_Voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit enceinte et que Severus lui ait dit de ralentir la cadence et de se ménager, Jade tenait à conserver son rôle de bonne à tout faire dans la maison de son maître pour l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Oh, non, Jade n'était pas folle et elle n'avait pas développé le syndrome de Stockholm. Elle était tout simplement pragmatique, logique et réaliste.

Elle aurait déjà pu s'enfuir à de nombreuses reprises, si elle l'avait voulu, mais Rogue la traitait bien, il la nourrissait correctement, il veillait à sa santé et au bien-être du bébé et, surtout, il la protégeait de tous ces détraqués qui couraient les rues, qui n'étaient plus sûres depuis bien longtemps. Elle était beaucoup plus à l'abri, ici, avec lui, même en étant sa captive, que libre, dehors, dans ce monde qui était devenu fou.

Elle espérait toujours que, un jour, tout change et que la vie redevienne ce qu'elle était avant l'ascension de ce terrible mage noir mais, en attendant, elle était très bien en compagnie du sombre sorcier et elle désirait le remercier de prendre soin d'elle de cette façon.

.

La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

La jeune fille, qui s'était assise dans le canapé pour se reposer un peu, se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour venir à la rencontre de l'homme.

« Severus, je… » s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse qu'il soit de retour.

Elle s'interrompit immédiatement et baissa la tête après l'avoir vu arriver vers elle, le visage fermé, en compagnie de quatre autres Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Elle s'agenouilla aussitôt, en grimaçant légèrement à cause de son gros ventre, et elle patienta, ses yeux verts rivés sur le parquet ciré.

« T'aurais-je entendu appeler un sorcier par son prénom, misérable Moldue ? demanda soudain Lord Voldemort de sa voix aigüe et glacée.

\- Non… Pardonnez-moi, je… se défendit-elle alors, les joues roses, dans un faible murmure.

\- Silence ! ordonna-t-il pour la faire taire. Relève-toi ! »

Jade se redressa avec quelques difficultés en gardant bien sa tête baissée et elle entoura machinalement son abdomen bien rebondi de ses deux mains.

« Alors ce que tu nous disais était vrai, Severus, constata-t-il en se tournant vers le maître des potions. Tu as bel et bien engrossé ta captive.

\- Oui, Maître, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

\- Vous voyez bien qu'il ne mentait pas, bande de crétins ! » asséna-t-il sèchement aux quatre autres avant de leur lancer le sortilège Doloris.

La jeune fille sursauta et recula légèrement en les voyant du coin de l'œil tomber à terre sous l'effet du maléfice et en les entendant hurler de douleur puis il cessa et continua à l'adresse de Severus :

« Tu veux donc que cette créature te donne un héritier ?

\- Oui, Maître. Je désire avoir un enfant, depuis plusieurs années, et, puisque vous nous aviez assuré que nous pouvions en faire tout ce que nous voulions, je me suis dit que je tenais là une bonne occasion d'obtenir ce que je désirais, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Tu aurais pu choisir une sorcière. Ça aurait été plus digne de toi, lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Certes, mais je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un Don Juan et les femmes ne se pressent pas au portillon… reconnut-il simplement. J'avais cette fille jeune et en bonne santé sous la main… Alors pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?

\- Oui, tu as raison, Severus, approuva le mage noir, songeur. C'est à cet âge que les femmes doivent être les plus fécondes… »

Pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait, Jade risqua un coup d'œil vers Severus et le vit attendre la décision de leur maître avec appréhension, ce qui ne la rassura pas vraiment. Entre temps, les autres Mangemorts s'étaient redressés et Greyback décréta en s'avançant vivement vers elle :

« On s'en fiche que Rogue l'ait engrossée ! Si son marmot meurt, il n'aura qu'à en refaire un autre ! »

D'un mouvement vif et soudain, il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la tira vers lui. Jade, effrayée et blanche comme un linge, se cogna contre son torse, aussi dur que du marbre, puis elle sentit ses doigts aux ongles jaunes, longs et crasseux lui griffer l'arrière de la nuque et agripper ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière.

Elle ferma résolument les paupières et retint de son mieux un haut-le-cœur en sentant l'odeur pestilentielle qu'exhalait son corps tout entier et son souffle putride qu'il soufflait sur son visage, puis elle entendit Rogue crier, en rage :

« Lâche-la immédiatement ! »

Un grand _bang !_ suivit son cri et elle tomba à terre, sur le flanc, tandis que le loup-garou était propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écrasait contre le mur après avoir brisé une bibliothèque en la heurtant de plein fouet.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » s'écria-t-il encore aux autres Mangemorts qui faisaient mine de vouloir l'approcher.

Severus vint se placer devant elle mais il ne se pencha pas pour l'aider à se relever.

Jade demeura donc à terre, en réprimant de son mieux ses larmes de souffrance qui affluaient dans ses yeux verts, puis elle entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres demander :

« À combien de mois en est-elle ?

\- Environ huit mois, elle est presque à terme, répondit-il.

\- Ce serait dommage de devoir recommencer et attendre tout ce temps pour obtenir ton enfant, Severus, décréta alors Voldemort. Le jeu est donc reporté, messieurs. Il vous faudra attendre que la captive de Severus ait mis bas, ajouta-t-il en parlant de la jeune fille comme s'il s'agissait d'une génisse pleine.

\- Oh, mais on peut y faire plus attention, s'il le faut vraiment, proposa Dolohov en balayant des yeux le corps de la jeune fille.

\- Oui, je vois ça… répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sceptique, en désignant Greyback qui se redressait dans son coin, furieux.

\- Maître, si vous me la laissez, je… voulut intervenir Lucius Malefoy.

\- J'ai dit que c'était reporté ! l'interrompit-il, en colère. Il vous faudra patienter un peu pour vos jeux pervers ou vous passer d'eux, comme il le suggérait, tout simplement. Sur ce, laissons Severus rafistoler sa prisonnière », décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Les Mangemorts le suivirent, déçus, et le loup-garou passa devant Rogue en lui jetant un regard assassin puis Severus verrouilla la porte et lança les enchantements pour protéger sa demeure lorsqu'ils furent tous partis.

« Jade, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, fébrile, en s'agenouillant tout près d'elle.

\- Non… J'ai mal… avoua-t-elle faiblement en laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

\- Où as-tu mal ? interrogea-t-il encore, sourcils froncés, en se penchant pour l'examiner et l'aider à se redresser.

\- À l'épaule et… répondit-elle avant de s'interrompre à cause de la douleur. Ah ! geignit-elle soudain. Au ventre…

\- Reste là, comme ça, lui conseilla-t-il en la mettant doucement sur le dos. Ne bouge pas, demanda-t-il encore en sortant sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna-t-elle, paniquée, une atroce douleur lui vrillant l'abdomen.

\- Je vais te faire léviter jusqu'au lit. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir en te prenant dans mes bras. N'aie pas peur, tu ne crains rien, expliqua-t-il avant d'effleurer sa joue du dos de son index puis de lancer le sortilège.

\- Severus, j'ai mal au ventre… se plaignit-elle encore en sanglotant.

\- Courage. N'aie pas peur, je me dépêche », la rassura-t-il gentiment malgré sa propre angoisse, en la menant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Rogue la déposa sur le lit, ôta ses vêtements d'un simple coup de baguette magique et lui donna une potion anti-douleur qu'il venait d'invoquer.

« Vous êtes sûr que… Ah ! voulut-elle demander avant de crier et de voir des étoiles, un éclair de douleur venant de lui transpercer le ventre.

\- Oui, la petite ne craint rien, sinon je ne t'en donnerai pas. Bois la potion, s'il te plaît », la pressa-t-il, soucieux, en poussant le flacon qu'elle tenait dans sa main vers sa bouche.

Jade avala le contenu de la fiole en grimaçant puis, peu à peu, elle sentit la douleur s'estomper dans son corps.

« Elle… Elle ne va pas naître maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, angoissée, en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Elle est trop petite, ce n'est pas pour maintenant…

\- Non, rassure-toi. Tu ne vas pas accoucher aujourd'hui », lui promit-il en s'occupant bien d'elle et en veillant en effet à ce que l'accouchement ne se déclenche pas maintenant à cause de la peur qu'elle venait d'éprouver ainsi que de sa chute.

Severus soigna la jeune fille et fit tout son possible pour stopper ce début de travail, qui s'était bel et bien enclenché, puis, une fois que le risque d'une naissance prématurée fut écarté, il reporta son attention sur son épaule, qui était luxée, ainsi que les griffures de son cou.

« Voilà, tout va bien… déclara-t-il doucement lorsqu'il eut terminé de la soigner en remontant la couverture sur elle avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de vouloir la laisser.

\- Severus, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît », le retint-elle en agrippant sa main.

Le maître des potions l'observa dans les yeux, surpris de l'entendre le tutoyer pour la première fois, puis elle ajouta encore dans un faible murmure en serrant plus fort sa main et en fermant ses paupières d'où s'échappèrent plusieurs perles salées :

« Reste près de moi… Je t'en supplie… »

Rogue posa sa main sur la sienne, il la caressa légèrement puis la pressa brièvement afin de lui faire lâcher prise, il contourna le lit et s'installa à côté d'elle en s'adossant contre la tête de lit et en étendant ses longues jambes sur la couverture.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui, posa sa tête et sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse, et il l'entoura d'un bras pour la tenir contre lui et serrer un peu son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était là et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

« Merci… » soupira-t-elle, rassurée.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre et perdura pendant de nombreuses minutes au point que Severus songea que Jade s'était probablement endormie mais il fut détrompé en la sentant bouger contre lui et en la voyant relever son visage vers le haut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient me faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire une fois que j'aurais accouché ? questionna-t-elle, apeurée, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

\- Ils ne te feront rien du tout. Je ne les laisserai pas te toucher, rétorqua-t-il fermement, ses prunelles onyx flamboyant de détermination.

\- Severus, dis-moi ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, s'il te plaît », insista-t-elle encore.

Rogue ferma les paupières en soupirant puis il les rouvrit pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens et lui expliquer rapidement :

« Ils voulaient organiser une sorte d'orgie répugnante à laquelle chacun d'entre nous aurait dû amener sa prisonnière et où chacun aurait pu coucher avec la ou les fille(s) qu'il voulait. Dans leur esprit, ça devait être une sorte de club échangiste doublé d'un plan à plusieurs…

\- C'est dégoûtant… répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Je trouve aussi, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

\- Pourtant, tu seras bien obligé de m'y conduire quand le bébé sera né, fit-elle remarquer, réaliste.

\- Non. Jamais de la vie, dit-il, catégorique.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi… dit-elle tristement. C'est répugnant, mais je survivrai… Je suppose que le but n'est pas de nous tuer… Et puis, du moment qu'ils ne touchent pas au bébé, je m'en fiche…

\- Jamais je ne t'emmènerai à ce genre de réunion. Tu m'entends ? rétorqua-t-il fermement en prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à le regarder. Je ne te ferai pas ça. Je refuse que l'on te fasse encore plus de mal. Tu as déjà bien assez souffert comme ça… ajouta-t-il, peiné, son regard charbon empreint de douleur.

\- Severus, tu ne peux pas… commença-t-elle, les joues roses, troublée par ses paroles et son regard intense.

\- Chut… Tais-toi, s'il te plaît… » l'implora-t-il en fermant les yeux et en la serrant doucement contre lui, refusant de penser à toutes ces horreurs.

Jade ne prononça pas un mot de plus et elle ferma également ses paupières en se laissant aller à son étreinte protectrice avant de s'endormir entre ses bras.

.

Severus était bien décidé à ce que cette jeune fille ne souffre plus jamais de sa vie. Il était résolu et cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il planchait sur un contre sort afin de la libérer de ce maléfice qui la liait à lui et la mettait en danger constamment.

Car, outre les dangers auxquels il s'exposait quotidiennement simplement en se trouvant en compagnie des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec leurs vingt-cinq ans d'écart, il était également beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure avec lui quand son heure serait venue.

Il craignait également que leur fille, en se développant dans le corps de Jade, ne soit frappée de la même malédiction et il travaillait donc sans relâche, jour et nuit, pour trouver une solution à ce problème.

.

« Jade ? Tu veux bien venir, s'il te plaît ? » cria-t-il soudainement depuis son labo.

Il entendit la jeune fille se déplacer dans la maison et descendre les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol, où était situé son laboratoire, avant de la voir arriver auprès de lui un regard interrogateur sur son joli minois.

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement, intriguée, en approchant pour parvenir à sa hauteur.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, déclara-t-il seulement, en prenant son bras en main et en caressant sa joue de l'autre.

\- Trouvé quoi ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils bruns, perplexe.

\- Le moyen de te libérer de ce sortilège, répondit-il avant d'esquisser un très léger sourire en coin.

\- Me libérer de… répéta-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Non… Ce n'est pas possible ? ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Si, c'est possible, la détrompa-t-il simplement. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il ensuite, un peu blessé.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle aussitôt, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? la pressa-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- C'est ça que tu fais depuis tout ce temps ? questionna-t-elle en relevant ses yeux brillants vers lui, touchée.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Jade. Pas à cause de moi. Pas à cause de cette stupide malédiction. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu n'as rien fait pour ça », répliqua-t-il fermement en la fixant de ses prunelles charbon.

La jeune Moldue l'observa, totalement abasourdie par ses paroles, et elle l'écouta poursuivre :

« Je vais te libérer de ce maléfice. Tu veux bien me laisser essayer ? »

Elle hocha la tête en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux avec la manche de sa robe et Rogue la fit asseoir dans un petit fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître avant de diriger sa baguette sur lui puis sur elle en énonçant une incantation latine.

Jade vit des fils de lumière, qui semblaient les lier tous les deux, briller de différentes couleurs puis se désagréger petit à petit et disparaître les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que trois qui étincelaient fortement d'une belle teinte dorée.

« Ça a fonctionné ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique, lorsqu'il eut rangé sa baguette et que les lumières eurent disparu.

\- Oui, ça a fonctionné. Ton sort n'est plus lié au mien et celui de la petite non plus, confirma-t-il brièvement dans un murmure, soulagé et songeur.

\- Mais comment se fait-il qu'il restait encore trois liens dans ce cas ? » interrogea-t-elle, confuse, en réfléchissant intensément à la question.

Quand tous les fils avaient disparu, il ne subsistait en effet plus qu'un lien allant de Jade au bébé, un allant de Severus au bébé et un dernier reliant la jeune fille et l'homme en noir.

« Ceux-là sont indéfectibles… Je ne peux rien y faire… chuchota-t-il, profondément ému par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire que… voulut-elle demander avant de s'interrompre subitement, de relever son regard émeraude vers lui, et de rougir.

\- Aucun sort ne peut créer le sentiment d'amour mais rien ne peut le faire disparaître non plus… expliqua-t-il sobrement en détournant ses yeux d'elle. Hum… Je vais aller te faire à manger », décréta-t-il ensuite après s'être raclé la gorge.

Et il remonta à l'étage pour se rendre dans la cuisine, laissant seule la jeune fille toujours assise sur son petit fauteuil.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Jade poussa la porte du bureau de Severus et le trouva plongé dans un énorme bouquin, une pile de vieux grimoires et des parchemins étalés partout sur son bureau, une tasse de thé froid posée sur un coin du grand meuble.

« Severus, pourquoi tu ne viens pas dormir ? » interrogea-t-elle gentiment en approchant doucement de lui.

Rogue releva subitement la tête vers elle pour la voir avancer vers lui en tortillant nerveusement ses doigts, avec son gros ventre, dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche, ses boucles brunes ondulant sur ses épaules, son regard vert fatigué et inquiet.

« Je fais des recherches, répondit-il seulement.

\- Quel genre de recherches ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre lui et en posant sa main sur son épaule tout en jetant un œil intrigué aux différents livres et papiers.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance… » soupira-t-il en encerclant sa taille d'un bras avant de la faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il déplaça légèrement ses cheveux bruns en caressant sa nuque au passage avant de venir déposer son menton dans le creux de son cou et de la serrer doucement contre lui, ses grands bras l'entourant toute entière.

Jade ferma les yeux en se laissant aller à sa tendre et chaleureuse étreinte puis elle disposa également ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de se blottir contre le lui et de humer le parfum de sa peau.

« Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… Pour tout… déclara-t-il soudain, la gorge serrée, en gardant ses paupières résolument closes, après de nombreuses minutes de silence.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être… susurra-t-elle contre son oreille en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- J'ai gâché ta vie… ajouta-t-il ensuite, peiné, en agrippant sa chemise de nuit entre ses doigts.

\- Non, tu l'as sauvée… répliqua-t-elle alors en continuant de caresser doucement ses cheveux.

\- J'ai fait des choses horribles et commis des crimes atroces… Je n'ai pas été capable de sauver mon amour de jeunesse ni son fils et, maintenant, nous sommes tous condamnés par ma faute, lui avoua-t-il encore.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu… répondit-elle sagement.

\- Tu devrais me détester, dit-il en se détachant légèrement d'elle pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas le cas, affirma-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il, une expression à la fois douloureuse et désemparée dansant au fond de son regard sombre.

\- Je n'en sais rien », rétorqua-t-elle dans un murmure en écartant précautionneusement une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui barrait le front.

La jeune fille effleura doucement le visage marqué par les années du sorcier qui ferma les yeux au contact de ses doigts fins et délicats sur sa peau cireuse, elle passa son index sur ses lèvres minces puis elle se pencha vers lui pour les embrasser tendrement.

Rogue répondit à son baiser avec une égale tendresse avant de poser son front contre le sien.

« Viens dormir avec moi, s'il te plaît », chuchota-t-elle encore de sa voix légèrement ensommeillée.

L'homme en noir se contenta de hocher la tête, il la déplaça légèrement pour la prendre correctement dans ses bras et se leva avec elle afin de gagner sa chambre. Arrivé là, il la déposa doucement sur le lit avant de la rejoindre presque immédiatement, de la recouvrir de l'édredon et de s'endormir en la tenant contre lui.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier._

_A la prochaine! _

_Bisous ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Jade était presque parvenue au terme de sa grossesse. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que l'accouchement ne se déclenche de lui-même et, désormais, Severus savait précisément ce qu'il convenait de faire et avait décidé d'agir en conséquence pour protéger au mieux la jeune femme ainsi que son innocente petite fille qui allait bientôt naître. L'homme en noir n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui ni aussi résolu de toute sa vie…

.

« Jade ? Tu veux bien te lever, s'il te plaît ? » demanda soudainement Rogue qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et l'observait de loin en silence.

La jeune fille, qui lisait un livre, installée sur le canapé, tourna la tête vers lui, surprise de le voir apparaître de la sorte, elle posa directement son bouquin sur la table basse puis se leva en entourant machinalement son ventre de ses mains et se dirigea vers lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je pensais que tu faisais encore des recherches, déclara-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur et en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

\- Non, j'ai terminé, répondit-il en secouant légèrement la tête et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les caresser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle encore en levant son visage vers lui pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Je vais te conduire dans un endroit sûr, Jade. Un endroit que personne ne connaît et où personne ne pourra te trouver afin de te faire du mal, décréta-t-il fermement.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, perplexe.

\- Parce que tu vas bientôt donner naissance à notre fille. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours ou même d'heures, à présent… Et tu sais pertinemment ce qui arrivera, une fois que tu ne seras plus enceinte », se justifia-t-il brièvement.

La jeune Moldue grimaça un peu, se souvenant parfaitement des dégoûtantes intentions de ses collègues Mangemorts à son égard, puis elle l'écouta poursuivre.

« Je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal.

\- Mais, Severus… voulut-elle protester.

\- Non, il n'y a pas à discuter, l'interrompit-il en posant doucement son index sur ses lèvres. Je te l'ai dit, je ne les laisserai pas vous toucher. Ni toi, ni elle », murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille en la rapprochant un peu de lui.

Jade hocha lentement la tête, blottie contre son torse, puis elle releva son visage vers le haut quand il l'écarta de lui pour remettre une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille en esquissant un léger sourire.

« J'ai déjà tout préparé. Vous serez bien là-bas et vous ne manquerez de rien, lui assura-t-il encore.

\- Mais… toi, tu viens aussi ? interrogea-t-elle, hésitante et troublée par sa façon d'être et de parler.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il alors, se voulant le plus rassurant possible.

\- OK… soupira-t-elle, à la fois soulagée par sa réponse mais quand même pas entièrement convaincue.

\- Tu veux bien que je te fasse transplaner ? demanda-t-il encore, prévenant.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise par la rapidité de la chose.

\- Oui, maintenant, Jade, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

\- Oui, c'est d'accord alors », approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête avant de sentir ses grands bras entourer son corps.

Ils arrivèrent aussitôt dans une petite maison blanche située dans un charmant quartier moldu de la banlieue londonienne avec une terrasse et un jardinet à l'arrière du bâtiment. La maison était déjà entièrement meublée et décorée, les vêtements de Jade et du futur bébé les attendaient dans les garde-robes et les commodes de l'étage et le frigidaire ainsi que les placards étaient remplis de nourriture.

Severus lui fit découvrir sa nouvelle demeure, qui était bien plus chaleureuse et accueillante que sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, et il l'informa qu'il l'avait protégée grâce à des enchantements et qu'il était le seul et unique Gardien du secret de cet endroit, ce qui garantissait leur sécurité à toutes les deux.

La jeune fille l'avait sagement écouté et avait fait le tour du propriétaire avec lui, remarquant bien qu'il n'y avait que très peu de choses à lui dans cette maison et qu'il n'y avait pas de laboratoire pour qu'il puisse travailler à ses potions, mais elle n'avait rien dit, enfouissant ses doutes dans un coin de son esprit et profitant simplement du fait d'être avec lui tant qu'elle le pouvait encore…

.

Le soir-même, au beau milieu de la nuit, Rogue, qui ne dormait que d'un œil, fut réveillé par Jade qui secouait son épaule et prononçait son prénom avec beaucoup de douleur dans sa voix :

« Severus… Severus… Ah ! Severus…

\- Jade ! Que se passe-t-il ? répondit-il finalement en ouvrant les paupières.

\- J'ai mal ! s'écria-t-elle en pleurant. Je crois que… je vais accoucher maintenant… » ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant et en se tenant le ventre.

Le maître des potions lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil afin d'évaluer la situation, il se leva aussitôt du matelas en se rendant compte qu'elle avait bel et bien perdu les eaux, il agita sa baguette pour faire venir à lui les objets dont il aurait besoin pour l'aider à mettre son enfant au monde et il contourna le lit afin de se placer de son côté tout en lui conseillant :

« Couche-toi sur le dos, Jade.

\- J'ai mal ! Je… se plaignit-elle en s'exécutant néanmoins puis en s'interrompant à cause d'une contraction plus forte que les autres.

\- Je le sais. Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il en l'aidant à s'allonger correctement sur le matelas.

\- Severus ! Je ne vais pas y arriver ! s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant, son corps transpercé de douleur. Je ne vais pas y arriver !

\- Bien sûr que si, tu vas y arriver, Jade. Tu es forte et courageuse et, en plus, je vais t'aider, la contredit-il immédiatement en caressant doucement son front déjà recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

\- Non… Ça fait trop mal… Je ne saurais pas… geignit-elle tristement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Chut… murmura-t-il pour tenter de l'apaiser en effleurant sa joue qui était d'un rose soutenu. Jade, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît », demanda-t-il ensuite alors qu'elle avait détourné son visage de lui.

La jeune fille consentit à tourner son visage dans sa direction, elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ses orbes noirs et elle l'entendit déclarer avec aplomb :

« Tu vas y arriver et tu seras une maman formidable. »

Elle ferma les paupières en laissant plusieurs perles salées s'en échapper pour dévaler sur ses joues et se perdre dans son cou, la gorge serrée, puis elle l'entendit encore ajouter avant de rouvrir les yeux en le sentant glisser une main derrière sa nuque pour la redresser un peu et de le voir approcher une fiole de ses lèvres :

« Tiens, bois-ça. Ça te soulagera un peu.

\- Mais…

\- Elle ne craint rien. Je te le promets. Tu peux tout boire », la rassura-t-il alors, comprenant son hésitation.

À présent confiante et rassurée par ses paroles, Jade avala le contenu du flacon qui constituait en une potion anti-douleur savamment modifiée par le maître des potions pour qu'elle puisse convenir à une femme sur le point d'accoucher puis elle replongea ses yeux verts étincelant de larmes dans les siens.

« Voilà, c'est parfait, déclara-t-il en récupérant la fiole de verre vide. Ça va déjà un peu mieux ? s'assura-t-il ensuite, soucieux.

\- Oui… soupira-t-elle, à moitié soulagée, en essayant de se redresser un peu dans le lit.

\- Bien. Je vais t'aider à t'installer correctement, décréta-t-il calmement en plaçant deux oreillers derrière sa tête et dans son dos.

\- Comment tu fais pour être si posé et rationnel ? interrogea-t-elle, impressionnée par son discernement et son calme olympien.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit et garde la tête froide et, comme ça ne peut pas être toi… » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire en coin et en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

Jade se mit à rire légèrement, elle renifla en s'essuyant les yeux et le nez du revers de sa manche puis elle l'écouta lui conseiller encore :

« Pose tes pieds à plat sur le matelas, avance ton bassin vers moi et écarte les jambes. Je vais regarder si tout se présente correctement.

\- D'accord », acquiesça-t-elle en faisant ce qu'il lui demandait avec son aide précieuse.

Severus se débarrassa alors de la couverture, qui les gênait plus qu'autre chose, il remonta sa chemise de nuit afin de découvrir le bas de son corps, il lança un sortilège pour vérifier les battements de cœur du bébé et s'assurer que tout allait bien puis il examina attentivement son intimité afin de déterminer à combien de centimètres en était la dilatation de son col de l'utérus.

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu des contractions et souffres-tu ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés, en découvrant qu'elle était dilatée d'au moins huit centimètres avant de relever la tête vers elle.

\- Depuis plusieurs heures… Mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller pour rien… avoua-t-elle en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, contrite.

\- Jade… soupira-t-il en secouant faiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal… Mais tu aurais dû me prévenir plus tôt… J'aurais pu te soulager et te rassurer plus vite, répondit-il en fixant ses yeux verts, attristé.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter… C'est moi qui ai choisi de la garder et d'accoucher alors je… voulut-elle expliquer, confuse.

\- Tu ne m'embêtes pas, l'interrompit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser de son pouce alors qu'elle avait baissé le regard. Tu ne m'as jamais embêté et, si j'ai pris soin de toi et si je t'ai laissé décider de mener ta grossesse à son terme ou non, c'est parce que je le voulais », lui apprit-il tandis qu'elle avait relevé ses yeux vers lui, incrédule.

L'homme en noir esquissa encore un léger sourire puis il se pencha vers elle pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres avant de se redresser et de déclarer :

« Mettons au monde notre petite fille à présent. »

Jade acquiesça, rassérénée par ses paroles, puis elle écouta ses conseils, suivit ses instructions et le laissa s'occuper d'elle, pleinement confiante en ses capacités.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir magiquement coupé le cordon ombilical, Rogue tenait enfin son bébé entre ses grands bras, couvant du regard cette toute petite chose qui lui faisait déjà ressentir un si grand nombre d'émotions rien qu'en respirant et en étant en vie et en bonne santé.

Il ne la garda que quelques minutes, le temps de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, de la nettoyer et de lui enfiler une grenouillère jaune poussin pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid puis il la donna aussitôt à la jeune femme qui était épuisée mais qui tendait néanmoins le cou dans sa direction, ne voulant pas la perdre des yeux une seule seconde.

« Tiens. La voilà, déclara-t-il en posant doucement la petite fille sur sa poitrine et en caressant sa petite tête avant de s'éloigner légèrement d'elle.

\- Coucou, toi, murmura Jade en posant ses mains sur elle et en la détaillant avec attention de son regard brillant.

\- Elle te reconnait. Tu as vu son sourire ? demanda-t-il tandis que le bébé faisait un immense sourire dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Oui, approuva Jade en relevant ses yeux vers lui, émerveillée, et en souriant également.

\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, curieux.

\- Tu ne veux pas choisir avec moi ?

\- Je suis certain que tu sais déjà comment tu souhaites l'appeler… répondit-il, connaissant bien la jeune femme désormais.

\- Oui, mais… concéda-t-elle, les joues roses.

\- Dis-moi et je te dirai si j'aime ou pas, l'engagea-t-il à se confier.

\- D'accord, alors, acquiesça-t-elle. Mia. Je voudrais l'appeler Mia, déclara-t-elle, sans plus se faire prier et en observant le visage de l'homme qui se tenait debout tout près d'elle.

\- Mia… répéta-t-il en regardant la petite fille et en approchant sa main pour caresser une nouvelle fois sa tête. Je trouve que c'est un très joli prénom et que ça lui va comme un gant, décréta-t-il ensuite en voyant le soulagement et la joie envahir les émeraudes de la jeune Moldue.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ? s'assura-t-elle tout de même.

\- J'aime beaucoup. Je te l'assure », affirma-t-il alors.

Severus avait ensuite soigné la jeune femme, l'avait nettoyée et l'avait aidée à donner le sein à leur fille pour la toute première fois en l'observant grimacer légèrement puis il s'était recouché auprès d'elle, le bébé reposant entre eux deux, afin de se reposer et de récupérer un peu après toutes ces émotions.

.

Trois jours plus tard, Jade était déjà presque entièrement rétablie grâce aux bons soins et aux potions de Rogue, qui n'avait pas lésiné sur les sortilèges de guérison ainsi que sur les quantités de potions régénératrices, cicatrisantes, anti-douleur ou de baumes apaisants et de crèmes calmantes, et elle allaitait sa fille en la berçant doucement, assise dans un rocking-chair qui se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, chantonnant un petit air que sa mère elle-même lui chantait lorsqu'elle était bébé.

Après avoir contemplé ce paisible tableau durant de longues minutes sans se faire remarquer, Severus décida de se manifester, tandis qu'elle recouvrait sa poitrine après avoir fait faire son rot au bébé, en approchant d'elles et en déclarant simplement :

« Je dois partir, Jade. »

La jeune femme, qui avait instantanément ressenti un coup au cœur et à l'estomac en entendant ces mots, releva lentement son visage vers lui, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens, et demanda avec tout autant de simplicité que lui :

« Où vas-tu ?

\- Chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Pour faire quoi ? interrogea-t-elle alors.

\- Mon devoir, répliqua-t-il, laconique.

\- Ton _devoir_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-elle encore en fronçant ses sourcils bruns, alarmée.

\- C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis bien longtemps… répondit-il, énigmatique.

\- Tu… Tu reviens quand ? demanda-t-elle encore, hésitante.

\- Je ne sais pas… déclara-t-il honnêtement.

\- Severus, non ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! s'exclama-t-elle cette fois, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux, en se levant vivement de son siège avec sa fille dans les bras. Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Reste avec moi !

\- Hey… Chut… Chut, Jade… Ça va aller… Je te le promets… tenta-t-il de l'apaiser en la prenant dans ses bras et en commençant à caresser ses cheveux.

\- Non, ça ne va pas aller ! Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? demanda-t-elle en pleurant et en levant son visage vers lui, serrant sa fille contre sa poitrine.

\- Je sais que tu es une jeune femme formidable, courageuse et intelligente, Jade… susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille en la berçant doucement contre son torse.

\- Severus… geignit-elle tristement. Ne fais pas ça… Je t'en prie… Je t'en prie…

\- Je dois le faire, Jade. Je dois au moins essayer. Pour toi, pour Mia et pour tout le monde. Ça ne peut plus durer. Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres doit prendre fin, expliqua-t-il brièvement en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, confirmant par-là les soupçons de la jeune femme sur ses intentions.

\- Non, je t'en supplie… Tu dois rester avec moi… Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça… décréta-t-elle encore, inconsolable.

\- Tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi, affirma-t-il, confiant, en l'éloignant légèrement de lui pour mieux l'observer.

\- Mais… je ne veux pas… Je… Je t'aime… » lui avoua-t-elle finalement de sa voix brisée en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Rogue esquissa un léger sourire en réponse à ses paroles, il effleura sa joue du dos de sa main avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux soyeux puis il se pencha vers elle pour prendre ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu vas bientôt le retrouver, ton monde libre, et tu pourras y élever notre fille sans la moindre crainte. Je te le promets, ma petite Jade, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien après avoir rompu leur baiser.

\- Severus… chuchota-t-elle, le souffle court, en fermant ses paupières d'où de nombreuses larmes s'échappaient.

\- Prends bien soin d'elle et veillez l'une sur l'autre, conseilla-t-il encore avant de se pencher pour embrasser doucement la tête de sa fille.

\- Non… répéta-t-elle un fois de plus, même si elle savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien, tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà d'elle. Je t'aime… retenta-t-elle encore.

\- Je sais », acquiesça-t-il de sa voix grave et basse à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure avant de quitter la chambre puis de descendre les escaliers.

Les paupières toujours closes, Jade l'entendit dévaler les marches, ouvrir et refermer la porte d'entrée puis elle se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil en éclatant en de gros sanglots et en étreignant sa fille tout contre son cœur.

.

Severus Rogue était finalement parvenu à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à venir à bout des Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas fui lors de la chute de leur maître grâce au concours des derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient malgré tout subsisté durant toutes ces années.

Une fois Lord Voldemort définitivement éliminé et enterré six pieds sous terre, le maître des potions n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre et à rassembler les résistants qui se battaient depuis toujours pour la Lumière ni à les guider pour traquer, capturer et envoyer à Azkaban – ou encore tuer lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix – les partisans de l'Ombre afin de restaurer la paix et de rendre un monde libre aux sorciers comme aux Moldus.

Des élections afin de choisir le nouveau ministre de la Magie anglais avaient ensuite suivi ce retour au calme, étant donné que Rufus Scrimgeour avait été assassiné près de sept ans plus tôt, et c'était Kingsley Shacklebolt qui avait été élu avec une majorité écrasante. En collaboration avec le premier ministre moldu, le dirigeant sorcier avait restauré un climat de confiance et de paix et tout était progressivement rentré dans l'ordre.

Severus, qui avait été grièvement blessé par un Greyback littéralement rendu fou furieux par sa trahison avant de finalement en venir à bout, avait obtenu la grâce du ministre de la Magie et avait même été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe mais il n'avait pourtant pas rejoint Jade dans sa petite maison de banlieue… Malgré son profond attachement pour elle et pour leur fille, il avait décidé de laisser la jeune femme et son enfant afin de lui permettre de reconstruire sa vie, de retrouver une existence normale loin de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues et aussi de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus jeune et de bien meilleur que lui…

_._

_Quatre ans plus tard…_

« Mia ! Mia ! Ne cours pas comme ça ! criait une jeune femme en courant et en essayant de se frayer un passage parmi la foule londonienne tandis qu'une fillette d'environ quatre ans cavalait à toutes jambes devant elle.

\- Viens, maman ! Viens, maman ! babillait la petite fille sans s'arrêter, se faufilant entre les jambes des passants sans aucune difficulté, pour tenter de rattraper son ballon qui s'était envolé.

\- Mia ! Pourquoi as-tu lâché ma main ? se désola Jade en poussant un monsieur corpulent qui lui bloquait le chemin. Arrête-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Arrête-toi ! Je te rachèterai un ballon ! » la supplia-t-elle, morte d'inquiétude, sans la lâcher des yeux alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres devant elle.

La fillette aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard vert ignora totalement les demandes et les cris de sa mère qui l'implorait de s'arrêter, totalement focalisée sur son beau ballon argenté qui s'élevait de plus en plus vers le ciel et s'éloignait, poussé par le vent, et, les yeux rivés sur celui-ci, elle s'apprêta à s'élancer sur la route pleine de voitures sans se rendre compte du danger mortel que cela représentait.

« Mia ! » s'écria Jade d'une voix aigüe en la voyant déjà traverser et en bousculant deux vieilles dames afin de la rejoindre au plus vite.

La jeune femme entendit des coups de klaxon, des bruits de freinage et des injures tandis qu'elle redoublait de vitesse pour parvenir à sa fille et elle s'arrêta net derrière un grand homme tout de noir vêtu qui avait intercepté la petite avant qu'elle ne mette un pied sur la route et qui la tenait fermement contre lui une main posée sur sa tête.

« Tu as vu, maman ? Il est parti, le ballon… déclara la petite fille, déçue.

\- Mia ! se contenta-t-elle de dire en laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues, soulagée que l'intervention de cet homme ait évité un drame. Merci, monsieur ! Merci ! déclara-t-elle en approchant de lui et en posant une main sur son épaule, tandis qu'il était toujours dos à elle. Jamais je ne pourrai assez vous remercier, ajouta-t-elle, reconnaissante.

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier, Jade, répondit l'homme de sa voix basse et grave en se tournant finalement vers elle.

\- Severus… » murmura-t-elle, abasourdie, en le reconnaissant immédiatement.

Elle l'observa et le détailla attentivement de ses grands yeux verts durant de nombreuses secondes, totalement stupéfaite.

Pas de doute, même si une grande balafre constituée de quatre profondes entailles parallèles lui barrait la moitié gauche du visage et qu'il portait un cache-œil, c'était bien lui qui se tenait là, debout devant elle, et qui soutenait fermement sa fille dans ses bras après l'avoir empêchée de traverser cette rue pleine de voitures.

« Tu as vu ? Il est parti, le ballon, répéta Mia en posant ses petites mains sur le visage à moitié défiguré du sorcier, apparemment aucunement perturbée par son apparence.

\- Oui, il est parti, acquiesça Severus en réponse à la fillette. Mais ce n'est rien, tu en auras un autre. Un plus beau, même.

\- Non, moi, c'est celui-là que je veux, refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de pointer le ballon argenté qui était à présent bien haut dans le ciel du doigt.

\- Moi non plus, je n'en veux pas d'autre… murmura Jade en approchant d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda l'homme, dérouté par ses paroles, en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- C'est toi que je veux. Toi et personne d'autre, déclara-t-elle en l'entourant de ses bras et en venant se blottir contre lui.

\- Jade… voulut-il protester en fermant les yeux au contact de sa douce étreinte.

\- Malgré toutes ces années, ça n'a pas changé, Severus : je t'aime, affirma-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état je suis ? soupira-t-il douloureusement. Je suis encore plus hideux et plus vieux qu'auparavant… se désola-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Je m'en moque… Je t'aime quand même… répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui et en enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise noire. Et, moi aussi, je suis plus vieille… » ajouta-t-elle, espiègle.

Severus laissa échapper un léger rire, étant donné que la jeune femme n'avait que vingt-deux ans, puis il la vit relever encore une fois ses yeux vers lui et il l'entendit déclarer :

« Alors, si tu n'as plus de dangereux tyrans à tuer ni de mondes à sauver, je voudrais vraiment que tu restes avec nous, s'il te plaît. »

Le maître des potions esquissa un petit sourire, il caressa la joue de Jade de son pouce puis il se pencha pour embrasser son front avant de lui répondre :

« Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux réellement, je peux rester avec vous. J'ai tout mon temps à vous consacrer… »

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette petite histoire dans son intégralité! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine pour une autre histoire!_

_Bisous ;-)_


End file.
